Life Imitates Art
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Ambreigns One-Shots. With Added WWE Superstar couples.
1. Drunk In Love

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **Plot: Dean is drunk and who does he want to see? And what happens when he crosses the line one too many times? x x x**_

* * *

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

Roman groaned, rolling across to see what time it was, the clock on the bedside table stated that it was 02.37 AM, he'd had a long couple of days full of media interviews, including Radio and TV today and yesterday, then there was Monday Night Raw and the Smackdown Taping earlier tonight, he must have fallen asleep early as he didn't want to go out with the rest of the superstars who wanted to go out drinking, where as Roman had no energy for that.

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

Slowly Roman got out of his comfy hotel room bed, turning on the light near the door, so he could see what was going on, he swung the door open fully, he was dressed in light grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips, _"Yeah?"_ he said letting out a yawn, seeing the long-time loved up couple Randy Orton and John Cena outside his door, maybe they were lost?

Clearly they had been drinking as Randy was leaning against John for support to stand up properly, _"Roman!"_ Randy said loudly, _"We have something that belongs to you..."_ Roman was seriously not in the mood for John or Randy's games at the moment, he was tired and now angry at being woken up needlessly, he was about to close his hotel room door when he heard Randy speak again after what felt like a life time, even thought in reality it has been a few minutes _"Well... Someone who belongs to you I should say..."_ Roman felt confused as he could only see Randy and John and he certainly didn't want them he was straight, unless it was a certain man who will not be named, Randy looked towards the wall to the left of him.

" _Dean, look it's Roman, you like Roman right?"_ Randy asked Dean, Roman swallowed deeply.

Upon hearing this Roman opened his door fully again and took a step out of his hotel room and saw the lunatic fringe better known as Dean Ambrose, his best friend, the beautiful dirty blonde haired man, slumped against the wall, clearly more drunk than John and Randy, his eyes were glazed over, staring into space.

Dean was drunk once again, why did it not surprise Roman that Dean was drunk and somehow ended up outside his hotel room.

Dean got drunk and the only person he ever wanted to see what him, Randy and Seth weren't the first superstars to guide Dean towards his hotel room and probably wouldn't be the last.

He heard Randy laugh softly, _"You got him for here Reigns?"_ Roman heard John speak, he was the least drunk out of the three men in in front of him, Roman sighed inwardly, he was too tired for this shit, but it was Dean, some how he just couldn't turn him away, he was his best friend after all.

" _Yeah sure thing"_ He muttered, trying hard not to grind his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

" _Dean.."_ Roman spoke softly not to alarm the younger man, as Randy and John disappeared a few doors down the corridor, upon hearing Roman say his name, Dean somehow managed to push himself off the wall and jump into Roman, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms fumbling to reach around Roman's broad shoulders like a baby.

Roman was shocked, he stumbled back slightly at the force that Dean body had hit his body with, Deans head resting upon Roman's left shoulder, _"Romie... I missed you!"_ Dean was slurring his words and his warm breath was hitting Roman's bare chest.

Roman managed to close his hotel room door by one of his long legs and he had to walk backwards towards the bed as he didn't want to spin Dean around and have him be sick on him or well sick at all.

Dean moved suddenly and it resulted in Roman and Dean ending up on the bed with Dean on top of the taller, muscular man, Roman's hair coming out of his bun he had tied it up to sleep.

" _Romie... You look so good!"_ Roman feels Dean's fingers tracing over his tribal tattoo, _"Romie, I love you"_ Was the last thing that came out of Dean Ambrose's mouth before he kissed his best friend Roman Reigns on the lips, before burying his head into Roman's neck and falling asleep.

" _Just great!"_ Roman muttered out loud, Roman was going to have to sleep in the most awkward and awful position, having Dean lying on top of him pinning him to the bed, his legs still wrapped around him and his arms behind Roman's head, his warm breath hitting Roman's neck whenever Dean took a breath and even worse Roman could feel Dean's erection against his stomach, all of these elements made Roman's erection grow bigger and being restricted in his boxer shorts. Roman mentally cursed himself and Dean, before shutting his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

This wasn't the first time that Dean had done this and enough was enough.

Dean Ambrose was going to get it in the morning.

* * *

Dean groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his head was banging he had far too much to drink last night, it took him a few minutes to register that he wasn't sleeping on a mattress, he was sleeping on top of somebody.

And the body below him he was definitely male...

The last thing Dean remembers from last night is walking with John Cena and Randy Orton into the hotel, and right now he's praying to god it isn't one of them. It's only a few seconds later that he realises that he is practically eating the other man's hair or well part of it he can see that it is, long, jet black hair.

That mean it was only one person, and part of him is glad, and on the other hand he hoped that he didn't embarrass himself in front of the other man, because it's his best friend and the only man he's ever found attractive.

Dean Ambrose is not gay, he likes women.

Except then there's Roman Reigns, possibly the most beautiful person on the planet, who happens to be a man and Dean Ambrose is 100% attracted to him.

Damn it.

Whenever he's drunk he ends up here and he knows it isn't fair on either of them. It's not fair on Roman because he's a nice guy, his best friend and it's not fair on him because he thinks he's in love with his best friend.

Dean hears a vibration coming from the other side of the room.

 _Roman's phone._

Dean feels a slight movement from the man who has been sleeping underneath him this whole time. Dean closes his eyes as Roman untangles himself from Dean and stands up to answer his phone.

" _Hello"_ Roman says roughly, he is still tired his voice sounds deep and Dean loves it, _"Where are you man?"_ Seth says, Roman curses inwardly, _"Seth I'm sorry, I over slept"_ Roman says appologetically, _"Is this because of Ambrose? He needs to learn not to drink so much!"_ Seth sounds irritated. _"Leave Dean alone, you know what he's like he gets a bit carried away.."_ Roman tries to sympathise with Seth, if only Seth knew what Roman had just been through. _"Why do you defend him? Get his ass up and come to the gym both of you"_ Seth responds on the phone _"Seth I'll see you later, Dean needs to sleep and I have to shower"_ Roman laughs before hanging up on him.

He puts his phone down on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry"_ Roman hears Dean say quietly, _"For what?"_ Roman asks without turning around to face him, _"For Seth being angry at you"_ Dean says sitting up, Roman lets out a chuckle, _"Is that all?"_ Roman says turning to face Dean. Dean looks confused, _"Roman, I'm sorry I have no idea how I even got here"_ Dean confesses and Roman feels sad "This _is why you shouldn't drink so much"_ Roman replies standing up to walk towards the bathroom, _"Ro, wait"_ Roman stands still on the spot, he doesn't turn to face Dean, _"What's wrong why are you being weird?"_ Dean asked.

 _"Why am I being weird?"_ Roman raised his voice, turning to face his best friend.

Roman felt angry, why did he feel so angry all of a sudden?

 _"Exactly when where you going to tell me?"_ Roman says through gritted teeth, walking back towards the bed where Dean was sitting up now.

 _"Tell you what Roman? I have no idea what you are talking about!"_ Dean shouts at him, feeling confused and sad that Roman is raising his voice to him, he's never done that before.

Roman lets out an evil chuckle, _"You really don't remember what you did last night do you?"_ Roman shook his head angrily, burning a hole through the shorter man, who was watched his best friend curiously, _"I-I"_ Dean starts to speak but has no idea what he's going to say.

 _"So i'll tell you what happened last night shall I?"_ Roman says, Dean is still staring at him, _"Ok"_ He notices the dirty blonde haired man swallow deeply.

 _"So I get woken up at two thirty something this morning by Randy and John claiming they have someone who belongs to me and low and behold it's you, drunk off your ass once again! And not just that, my so called best friend told me he loved me and kissed me last night before he passed out again and not for the first time"_ Roman sounded so angry, he didn't know who he was more angry at, himself or Dean.

* * *

 _"Roman, I was drunk, you know I say and do stupid things"_ Dean says standing up, walking around the bed to stand in front of Roman, his best friend looks hurt, why is he hurt?

 _"I, sorry we need to go and meet Seth"_ Dean's heart sinks, Roman turned his back on him again.

 _"Can we talk about this?"_ Dean asks grabbing Roman's arm to turn the larger man to face him.

 _"I thought you were drunk and you say and do stupid things?"_ Roman says glaring down at Dean.

 _"I lied"_ Dean admitted quietly.

 _"Lied about what?"_ Roman asked raising an eyebrow, challenging him, it's now or never, he needs to tell him the truth why he always comes to him.

 _"Roman"_ Dean says softly, taking a deep breath before carrying on, _"Seriously, have you looked in a mirror, see how many girls basically die when you so much as glance at them, you are straight! How do you tell the your best friend, your only friend in the world that you love them! And not as a friend!"_ Dean says trying his hardest not to cry.

And then Dean hears Roman's laugh, not cruelly but his normal happy laugh, _"Why are you laughing?"_ He asks and he can feel his anger rising, this was not the response he was expecting, he was expecting Roman to get angry or storm out, maybe even hit him.

 _"Because you are an idiot Ambrose!"_ His friend says, taking his hair down out of what is left of his bun, letting the hair cascade down around his face, before Dean can respond Roman's lips are on his, Dean's slightly shocked at Roman's actions, but that doesn't stop him from kissing him back, tangling his hands in Roman's long hair, pulling him closer to him.

It was Roman pulled away first, _"I don't understand..."_ Dean said confused, _"Well least one of us doesn't need to be drunk to tell the other one how they feel, Dean I love you too, I swear I was straight until I met you, you are the only guy that makes me feel anything"_ Roman confesses, a shy smile on his lips, causing Dean's heart to summersault, the man of his dreams was finally his.

 _"Well I guess that makes you mine now"_ Dean says his eyes turning predatory as he takes in Roman's muscular chest, _"I heard you tell Seth you need a shower, I think that's a great idea right now"_ He says pushing Roman into the bathroom, not that he was protesting.

Didn't people know the best lovers are the ones who are best friends?

That's exactly what Dean and Roman are.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Mine

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **Plot: What happens when Seth and his new boyfriend Randy Orton try and make Roman Reigns jealous, will their plan work? Or will it fall flat in their faces? Will Seth ever tell any one him and Orton are more than friends?**_

* * *

He brushed his long black hair out of his face using his hands, as he walked back towards his shared locker room, as he opened the door he found three men in the locker room, two he knew really well, in the form of his former Shield team mates Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and then there was Randy Orton, he had become Seth's side kick of late, but he seemed to be touchy feely with Ambrose at the moment.

" _Hey"_ His deep voice spoke, causing all three males to turn around and face him, Randy looked nervous, almost uncomfortable, _"I was just leaving"_ Randy said and disappeared out of the door, _"My match is next, I'll see you later"_ Seth said patting Roman on the shoulder as he walked out of the locker room, closing the door behind him.

Roman raised a questioning eyebrow at the only person left in the locker room with him, _"What?"_ Dean Ambrose asked, as he changed into a new vest, staring at his long haired best friend, _"What did Orton want?"_ Roman asked as he sat down on one of the benches opposite Dean, _"Oh just something about going for a drink later..."_ Dean answered casually, pausing to watch Roman taking off his black boots briefly before carrying on, _"Alone"_ the singular word causing the long haired man to look back up at him, _"Oh really?"_ He chuckles, _"And what did you say?"_ He asks as he leans back against the wall.

Dean feels hurt momentarily before he answers the man seated across from him, _"I said yes, why not? I've got nothing better to do tonight"_ Causing the older man to smirk, _"Alright, have fun"_ Roman chuckles as he grabs a towel to go take a shower before heading back to the hotel, leaving Dean alone scowling, wondering why the older man wasn't annoyed about him having a drink with Randy Orton?

* * *

" _Are you sure your plan is going to work Rollins? I mean Reigns didn't look too concerned about me being there..."_ Randy turned to face his boyfriend Seth Rollins, they had only been going out a few weeks, but when Seth came to him with this plan last week to help his two best friends realise they were meant to be together. Randy really didn't see it, yes he saw the chemistry in the ring between the two team mates but that was it, but Seth said he would make it worth his while, so he agreed, maybe because if he did this Seth would finally tell him friends that he was more than just friends with the dark haired older man.

" _Randy trust me Roman is possessive, I mean I worked with him for well over three years, he has always been more possessive and concerned about Dean than me..."_ Seth responded trying to out the older man at ease, placing his hand on Randy's arm forcing him to look at him.

" _If I get a superman punch... I am going to knock you out man"_ Randy joked, but inside he meant it, he knew Roman could hit hard in and outside of the ring, if the gym punching bags were anything to go by, but maybe Seth would defend him?

" _I'll see you at the bar later, I might even buy you a drink..."_ Seth laughed his boyfriends threat off, before going out for his main event match against Dolph Ziggler.

* * *

Roman stood in a dark corner of the bar, trying to stay unnoticed, he said he didn't really care about Dean and Randy going for a drink alone, but he was, he saw the dirty blonde haired man swirling his Budweiser bottle in his hand avoiding eye contact with the dark haired man he was standing at the bar with, he looked uncomfortable, Roman knew Dean's awkward quirks, such as his hand fiddling, fingers tapping and the random dancing movements (which he loved).

Roman was lost in his own thoughts as when he took a swig of his own beer and looked across to where the two men he watching stood, there was only Randy Orton standing alone, shifting uncomfortably, looking around at door and then his watch, and then took a swig of his drink. Roman was bored and he needed another drink, he was coming out of the shadows making his way towards the bar, coming up, near where Randy was standing.

" _Roman..."_ He heard his name being said awfully cheerily, Randy had spotted him, not that he was hiding very well to be honest, Roman turned to the older man, a fake smile gracing his lips, _"Oh hey Orton! I thought that you were having a drink with Ambrose tonight? I'm just waiting for Seth, great minds think-a-like right?"_ He lied, taking a swig of his new beer, thinking about how he was really here practically stalking Dean.

Randy smiled uncomfortably, did Roman know what him and Seth were planning?

No he couldn't or why would he be meeting Seth?

He felt extra nervous now that Roman was standing near him, was he going to hurt him? Roman was the professional, he didn't fight outside of the work place, but you do strange things for love right? Look at was he was doing for Seth?

He looked at Roman, his hair was normally tied up in a bun but tonight he had let it just free fall, it's weird Roman doesn't seem to care, if this was Seth out with another guy Randy would have killed the guy, or maybe Seth was wrong and Roman and Dean weren't into each other that way, possibly?

* * *

Seth had come into the bar, he looked around he couldn't see Dean anywhere but he did spot Randy and Roman at the bar, talking.

" _Tell me something Roman..."_ Seth heard Randy asked the long haired man that stood next to him at the bar.

" _What?"_ Roman replied casually, sounding as if he didn't even want to be here.

" _Your hair? How come you don't let anyone touch it?"_ He teases and leans in and tries to touch Roman's hair, and Seth laughs expecting Roman to slap his hand away except it isn't Roman's hand that smacks Randy's hand away it is Dean's to Seth and Randy's surprise.

" _Because he is mine!"_ Dean growled out possessively standing between Randy and Roman.

" _I thought you said Roman was the possessive one..."_ Randy said, causing Dean and Roman both turn around to find Seth standing there behind them sheepishly, Seth shrugged his shoulders, _"I guess I got it wrong..."_ Causing Randy to roll his eyes in annoyance at the younger man.

" _Wait does that mean..."_ Seth got happy looking between his two best friends who were smiling at each other, _"OMG it does you two are together, why didn't you tell me?"_ He said moving closer to trio of men he was talking to.

" _Like you told us about Orton?"_ Dean responds, shocking Seth, Roman and Randy.

" _You knew?"_ The rumbled couple spoke in unison as they stood next to each other, _"Yeah I saw you guys the other week in Randy's locker room, around the time Seth was trying to get Randy to help him_ _set me and you up Roman..."_ Dean said casually, smiling at his long haired beautiful boyfriend.

" _Wait so how long have you two been together?"_ Seth asked as Dean slid his arm around Roman's waist.

" _A while.."_ Roman shrugs casually.

" _So you aren't going to tell me?"_ Seth asks sadly.

" _Nope"_ Dean responds casually, _"All you need to know is Roman is mine, so you can stop trying to set us up now..."_ Dean carries on, smiling at his friends before stealing Roman's beer and taking a sip from it.

" _And Randy you didn't get a superman punch..."_ Seth smiles as he holds hands with his boyfriend in public for the first time.

" _You might though..."_ Roman chuckles, taking his bottle of beer back from Dean causing him to pout, so Roman gives it back to him, causing Dean's pout to turn into a smirk.

" _I was only trying to help Ro..."_ Seth said causing Roman to roll his eyes, before ordering a round of beer for the four men.

* * *

Dean was annoyed, no one touched Roman's hair except him! He was scowling as he walked into the hotel with Roman.

" _As if Orton tried to touch your hair big boy"_ Dean said to his boyfriend as soon as they reached their shared hotel room.

" _Baby boy, you don't need to get jealous"_ Roman said lying back on the bed, letting out a soft chuckle at his boyfriend's jealously as Dean closed the door behind them.

" _I'm not, I'm just saying the little bitch shouldn't touch my man's hair"_ Dean whined walking into the room towards Roman.

" _I'm pretty sure that is called jealousy baby"_ Roman chuckled once more.

" _Nope"_ Dean denied it.

" _You were so jealous just admit it"_ Roman says seriously sitting up, to grab hold of Dean pulling him towards his larger body.

" _Nope"_ Dean was still denying it.

" _You sure about that?"_ Roman smirks as he heard Dean let out a soft moan when he comes into contact with him.

" _Ok.. Maybe a little bit"_ He says smirking pushing the long haired man back on the bed before climbing on top of him, kissing him softly before moving down towards his neck, eliciting a groan from the long haired Samoan.

" _You"_ Kiss.

" _Are"_ Kiss.

" _Mine"_ Kiss.

Roman loved it when Dean got possessive, the younger man rarely showed it, unless, well he hated other people touching Roman's hair.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x**_


	3. You Are Missing From Me

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **Plot: In French, they don't say really say "I miss you" they say "Tu me manques" which means "You are missing from me".**_  
 _ **Pure Fluff. (Dean/Roman) x x x**_

* * *

Dean had been away filming, he had been away from WWE for a month, which meant it was a month since he'd seen his long term lover, the long haired Samoan, Roman Reigns, the last time he spoke to him was over a week and a half ago, this is the longest time they haven't spoke for, even when they argued.

Dean's mind wondered back to the last time he spoke to the long haired man he had been thinking about, it had been over the phone, as he stood by the reception desk waiting for a room key to Roman's hotel room...

 _His trademark smirk is plastered on his face as he walks into his hotel room, he was playing a police officer in a new movie, and he felt empowered the only thing that sucked was that it meant he had to be away from Roman for four weeks and he missed the long haired man so much, a little bit too much. This was the last half of the second week of filming, and it was hard, especially because he was working a different schedule from Roman, which made it harder to keep in contact and it was driving Dean nuts, it was now 3 AM, and he was lying in bed staring at his phone, his screensaver was a picture of him and Roman. The taller man was standing behind him, he had his arms wrapped around his waist and they were both smiling, he missed Roman's smiles, they lit up any room._

 _He dials Roman's number before he can stop himself, before the reality kicks in that Roman is going to kill him for ringing so late, but Dean needed to hear the older man's voice, he missed it._

 _Damn it, he was turning into a sap, Dean Ambrose wasn't weak._

 _The telephone hadn't been ringing long, Dean had almost forgot he had called Roman and was about to hang up until he heard, "Hello" Fuck. Roman had answered, his voice deeper than usual, laced with sleep, Dean didn't expect Roman to answer he was surprised "Baby boy, you there?" His voice is laced with concern now since Dean hasn't spoke yet._

 _Dean inward sighs, Roman's voice did so much to him, "Yeah big boy I'm here, sorry it's so late, I didn't realise" He sounds like he is rambling, he hears the older man chuckle softly through the telephone, "Are you ok? You sound sad?" Roman queries the younger man, "I just miss you that's all" He admits almost instantly knowing he sounds like a sap._

 _"Dean come on, it's only been two weeks" The older man chuckled down the phone and Dean feels dejected as if Roman doesn't care, "I miss you too, but you'll be back soon" He carries on, putting Dean's mind at rest meanwhile Dean lets out a soft groan as he stretches on the bed, "Dean you didn't call me to get you off did you?" Roman jokes, "And would you have answered if I did?" Dean jokes back, "If it wasn't three in the morning, I might of.." Roman replies and his voice sounds serious and he knows Dean has a smirk plastered on his face (which obviously he does)._

 _Dean lets out a louder groan now, "You are killing me..." He says through gritted teeth,Roman let out a throaty laugh, "You started it, you rang me remember?" Roman laughs, there is an awkward silence for a minute or two, they are just listening to each others breathing, "Baby I love you but I have an interview at 8 AM, I'll try and call you tomorrow after the live show?" Dean hears Roman yawn loudly and he felt really bad, but he couldn't help but smile, Roman had still answered the phone to him, that meant something._

 _It meant everything to him._

 _"I love you too big guy, I'll talk to you soon" Dean hung up that night with a smile on his face, he missed Roman so much, but he knew that Roman loved him just as much as he loved Roman._

* * *

 _"Mr Ambrose?"_ His name being called brought him back to the present, _"Sorry I was miles away"_ Dean replied smiling at the receptionist, the woman was clearly a fan, he'd noted the way her eyes roamed over his body as he approached the reception desk a few moments prior, _"Your room key is ready, enjoy your stay and if there is anything I can do for you, I will be on reception until the morning"_ The woman smiled at him, as she passed him the small plastic card, Dean mumbled a thank you, glancing at the clock seeing it had just gone midnight.

He wondered through the corridor towards the elevator, pressing the required number on the illuminated panel to the side of him, dancing as he waited until the elevator pinged on the right floor, Dean checked the plastic card double checking the room number as he did so, waiting for the doors to open. He glanced around the corridor as he stepped out of the elevator card in hand, as he walked towards the correct door number.

He takes a deep breath as he enters to card into the card slot in the door waiting for the little light to turn from red to green to grant him access into the room, fiddling with his hands as he waits, and then there's the green light.

That's all he needs and he's in, dropping his bag silently to the floor, walking towards the bed area, the silhouette of the muscular, long haired male was illuminated by the street lighting that was shining into the room, Dean breathed heavily, just how perfect can one person be?

He slowly makes his way over, etching ever so close to the man in the bed who is fast asleep, small shallow breaths, Dean pulls the thin cover off the older man, his chest exposed, Dean can't help but trace the older man's tribal tattoo with his fingers gently, before resting his head upon the muscular chest and closing his eyes.

* * *

Roman's eyes flutter open the next morning, today was his day off, his first this week, he stretches, well tries to, except his left arm is trapped beneath a body, Roman is slightly confused until he hears a voice from beside him.

 _"You know In French, they don't say really say "I miss you" they say "Tu me manques" which means "You are missing from me" and that's exactly how I felt for the past month"_ The dirty blonde haired man pushes himself up on to his elbows and is now staring into Roman's grey eyes.

 _"Hey Ro"_ He smiles as his long haired boyfriend stared right at him, confused, _"Did you miss me?"_ He smirks, knowing the answer already.

 _"Dean, shut up"_ Roman said, pulling Dean's head toward his and crashing his lips against Dean's.

 _"And when did you learn to talk French?"_ Roman mummers into Dean's neck as he kisses it.

 _"Roman, shut up"_ Dean mimics what Roman said to him not long ago, pushing him back on to the bed climbing on top of him, straddling him, _"I love you"_ Dean says biting his lip, watching Roman intently, before running his hand down his chest and finding his way into Roman's boxer shorts, hearing a groan of approval coming from the man beneath him, causing Dean's all too familiar smirk to grace his face once more.

 _"I love you too"_ The older man responds breathlessly as Dean starts moving his hand faster around his member, moaning some curses along the way, closing his eyes knowing he is going to last long as this is the most physical contact he's had in a month...

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	4. The Seth Issue

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **Plot: Seth asks if he could stay in their hotel room, as the hotel was over booked, Dean said no, but Roman said yes, and now Dean isn't happy x x x**_

* * *

 _"I'm pretty sure this is called kidnapping Roman!"_ Dean hissed as Roman had him trapped in his arms, as he picked him up off that tiny sofa in the corner of the room that he had been avoiding people in. Except he should have known the second Roman woke up he wasn't going to leave him there. Dean was sulking, there was a time when he thought that Roman and Seth had something going on and when he confronted Roman about it, Roman told him that it was Dean he was into not Seth and that was three years ago, and since Seth had been away everything was great, as bad as it sounded, he means they are friends after all, but Dean can't afford to lose Roman, he's all he has.

 _"Shut up Ambrose"_ Roman hisses back, as he lands on top of Dean on their bed, pinning the younger man below him with ease.

 _"Geez way to make a guy feel special Roman"_ Feigned sounding hurt, he let out a small smile, which instantly was removed when Roman started speaking again.

 _"Why don't you tell me what is going on?"_ His voice sounded low and soft, warm. Roman always cared too much.

 _"Nothing"_ Dean replies immediately.

 _"Nothing?"_ Roman laughs, "Really? _And that's why you wanted to sleep in the chair in the corner of the room instead of in bed with me? Right?"_ He no longer sounded warm, he sounded cold and hurt.

 _"I said it's nothing, can you just drop it, I'm in bed with you now"_ Dean spits out, which causes Roman to roll back to his side of the bed.

 _"Ok if that's how you want to be then fine"_ Roman says turning to face away from Dean.

* * *

 _"Ro..."_ Dean's voice was soft and low as he touched Roman's arm to get his attention, Dean internally cursed he didn't want to push Roman away, it was stupid and Roman wouldn't understand.

 _"Just go to sleep Dean"_ Roman sounds angry.

 _"Please baby, I just-"_ Dean almost sounds like he's whining.

 _"Just what?"_ Roman says turning around to face the younger man.

 _"I screwed up ok? Are you happy!"_ Dean says over dramatically, as he sits up on the bed.

 _"I don't understand what the hell you are on about Dean"_ Roman sits up too, looking across at his long term boyfriend.

 _"I love you"_ Dean says softly.

 _"I-"_ Dean knew Roman was about to say it back but he needed to say this first, Dean cut him off, _"And I got jealous, that Seth may still be into you and you said yes to him sleeping in our room, I know he's still our friend, but I don't want to lose you"_ Dean says sounding emotional and hating himself for it.

 _"Dean-"_ Roman reaches out to touch the younger man, _"But he told me before we got back from the bar that he has a boyfriend and he's happy that me and you are in love because he saw it coming ages ago, even before we did"_ Dean says smiling at Roman, their hands touching.

 _"I'm confused, did you think I'd leave you if Seth told me he was in to me?"_ Roman asks, his voice low.

 _"Yes"_ Dean admits. _"I mean why wouldn't you?"_ He questions quietly.

 _"Dean are really doing this again?"_ Roman asks almost in disbelief after three years that Dean is still insecure, when Dean remains quiet Roman carries on, _"I love you, I am in love with you, Dean you are my everything, I just wish you could see that I'm not going anywhere"_ Roman says softly kissing Dean on the top of his head.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, are you mad at me?"_ Dean asks, as his head rests upon Roman's chest, the older man's hand playing with Dean's hair.

 _"No, I'm not, you just infuriate me, baby boy, whatever happens Seth will always be our brother, I love him too, but as a friend, I can't imagine my life without you in it"_ Roman says softly.

 _"Roman, you sound like a girl"_ Dean says laughing softly.

 _"You started it!"_ Roman responds childishly.

 _"No you did with all these feelings and stuff"_ Dean says sticking his tongue out.

 _"Guys some of us are trying to sleep, I don't know what is worse this or when you guys are having sex"_ Seth says sleepily from the other side of the room, causing Dean to throw a pillow at him, causing a chuckle from Seth, who hugs the pillows and turns over to go back to sleep as Dean kisses Roman.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. Football Coach

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **Plot: "No wonder you're the football coach, damn you're fit"**_ _ **HS Teachers A/U Ambreigns One-Shot.**_

* * *

Roman Reigns, had finally got a new job, he had moved from Pensacola, Florida to New York, he had moved three months ago, he hardly knew anyone here in this new city except for his cousin's Jimmy and Jey, who put in a good word for him at their local school where Jey used to volunteer as a guidance councillor until he got a full time job at another school.

This helped Roman, having an insider, as had his interview a few weeks ago and now he was here for his first day of work.

The former football player stood at 6 ft. 3' and weighed around 260lbs, he was well built and strong, but sitting within this school grounds it made him nervous, what if he wasn't good enough? Working at a high school with impressionable young children, people that would rely on him to teach, help and mentor them.

Roman watches as the teenagers gather in groups before the bell rings and scurry off in a hurry.

 _"Mr Reigns?"_ He hears his name being called, he stands up from his seat, rising to meet the older gentleman shaking his hand, _"Mr McMahon, it's an honour"_ Roman responds smiling, his fears seemingly forgotten, Vince handed the long haired younger man a stack of books and paper, _"You don't have any classes until after lunch, but all this stuff should help you, the boys and girls in this school take their Physical Education very seriously, so I'm happy we have a former football player as our new football coach, if you need anything you know where my office is, my Vice Principal, Mr Helmsley will show you to your office"_ The older gentleman seemed so thrilled as another gentleman walked over, Roman assumed this was Mr Helmsley, they shook hands briefly as Mr McMahon walked off.

 _"So Roman, is it ok if I call you Roman? I am Hunter by the way"_ The blondish man turns to look at him, _"Yeah that's cool"_ Roman responds almost instantly, as Hunter walks a few paces over to some doors, _"Everybody's office is around the same area, Vince's is over there but all of ours are over here, yours is next to the Teacher's lounge so if you feel peckish or need a coffee everything is in there"_ Hunter says, he seems like a nice guy Roman notes, as Hunter turns to leave to go to his office, _"If you need anything, come and see me"_ He says as he opens his office door, which is across from his own, _"Thanks"_ Roman responds opening his office door and stepping inside.

Sitting down in his desk chair, he places his books and papers on top of his desk, taking in his surroundings, white bare walls, a blank canvas, a new beginning...

* * *

Dean was making coffee in the teacher's lounge, there was only a few people in the teacher's lounge, as most of the teachers had lessons at the moment, Dean was the new guidance councillor, he took over from the temporary one the school had employed, he sipped on his coffee and stretched out on the sofa as he did so.

 _"Ambrose? Do you not have children to mentor?"_ Seth asked as he spotted Dean lying on the sofa.

 _"Nope"_ He answered casually, making no attempt to move.

 _"Ok, whatever you say"_ Seth says laughing quietly.

His friend asked him as he grabbed his coffee mug off the side, leaving the teacher's lounge, so Dean was all alone sipping his coffee, flicking through a sports magazine that was left on the coffee table when Dean heard the door to the teachers lounge open, he sat up, knowing it wouldn't be Seth again and if it was Mr Helmsley he'd get yet another lecture and he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Dean didn't bother looking up as he heard footsteps coming in, he chose to keep his head down and read is magazine, there was an interesting article on MMA he was reading.

 _"Hey"_ Dean heard a voice say and it wasn't one he recognized, he looked up from his magazine and locked eyes with the most intense grey eyes he's ever seen _"Hey"_ Dean says back trying to sound casual, when he feels flustered, as he takes in the other man's appearance, his hair long black hair tied up in a bun resting on the top of his head, intense grey eyes and he had muscles in all the right places, he was fit and Dean hadn't said that about anyone in a while.

The taller, muscular man, poured himself some coffee in his flask, and came to sit down next to Dean on the sofa, who had since gone back to reading his article, _"I'm Roman by the way"_ He said extending his hand to Dean who shook it briefly, _"I'm Dean"_ He responded holding eye contact for a moment, _"Anyway I better go, got children to mentor"_ Dean says standing up to leave the teachers longue, leaving Roman to think how weird that encounter was and Roman couldn't quite put his finger on why or maybe he could, but Roman didn't even know Dean.

* * *

Later that day, Roman finally had some lessons, and now practise sessions for both the boys and girls football team, all the fears he had earlier had vanished, he actually had fun talking and playing football again, that felt like a lifetime ago to him, at the end of the Physical Education practise sessions, he sees the girls running over to another teacher who was at the edge of the field near the changing rooms entrance, he can't make out who it is until the group of teenage girls have dispersed, it is Dean, he found out that Dean Ambrose was the guidance councillor after he met in the teachers lounge earlier on that day.

Roman makes his way over from where he was standing, the two males are alone on the football field, it's awkward or well Roman feels awkward as he stands in front of Dean.

 _"No wonder you're the football coach..."_ Dean says and Roman looks confused, _"Because damn you're fit!"_ Dean carries on, smiling at Roman, who smiles back at him.

Now it all makes sense why it is awkward earlier, _"So are you going to come to all my practise sessions?"_ Roman asks Dean, _"Well Mr Reigns, I thought you could give me my own personal practise sessions"_ Dean replies with a smirk, _"Anytime Mr Ambrose"_ Roman responds as Dean walks away.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	6. Stupid Arguments

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 **Plot: Some arguments are stupid especially when you are in love.** **An Ambreigns and Centon One-Shot.**

* * *

Roman lay in bed watching television, he didn't want to leave his hotel room, he was tired and annoyed, he just didn't have the energy to go out and party like the rest of them, damn he felt old, not to mention that he'd fallen out with his other half, so he didn't want to go out and see him flirting with other people girls or guys, just to wind him up, because Roman wasn't sure he'd stop himself from punching someone, that's when he heard a knock at the door, he sighed standing up to open the door and seeing his friend John Cena standing there dressed in Jeans and Shirt.

 _"No"_ Roman says simply.

 _"What do you mean no? I haven't even said anything!"_ John says stepping in to Roman's hotel room.

 _"I know what you are going to say, and the answer is no"_ Roman states simply, sitting back down on his bed.

 _"Reigns go put on a shirt and lets get going, me and Randy had a fight and I need a drink!"_ Cena says with some authority, causing Reigns to sigh, he wasn't going to get in and brood.

 _"Fine."_ He says, getting up.

 _"Good"_ Cena says smiling, as Reigns grabs a black shirt out of his suitcase and putting it on, before going into the en-suite to put some jeans on.

 _"Are you happy now?"_ Roman asks as he sits on the bed to put his shoes on, and John nods smiling, _"Yes, let's go, I need a lot of drinks, Randy is such a dick, he really thinks I'd cheat on him... we've been together for four years, I guess you really don't know some people"_ And the worst thing about what John is saying as the two dark haired friends walk down the hotel corridor together is that Roman knows how that feels as that is exactly the same argument Roman had with Dean not that long ago but the argument tonight was stupid and lame, just about there schedules not being in sync with each other over the past month when Dean was filming his movie and Roman had the week off because his mother wasn't very well and that was why Dean wasn't sharing his room like he normally did, _"I know how you feel man..."_ Roman says and gives John a sad smile and John sighs.

Tonight was definitely going to a long night.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar, drinking yet another glass of Jack Daniels, _"What's up with you Ambrose?"_ Dean locked eyes with a work colleague, Randy Orton, _"Roman sucks..."_ Was Dean's answer, downing the rest of the drink in his glass, ordering two more, one for him and one for Randy, _"Cheers"_ They say in unison clinking glasses and downing their drinks.

Dean felt awful, not only because he'd been drinking. but in his head he was replaying the whole argument with Roman earlier, his face and how heartbroken he looked killed him, his insecurities yet again were going to be his downfall, but on the bright side he had found a drinking partner in the form of Randy Orton, they had a few storylines together over the past few weeks but they weren't exactly friends.

Well Dean didn't have friends, Dean has Roman.

Had Roman, now he has nothing...

Dean was feeling so down, he doesn't even know where that argument came from? He shakes his head, he looks at Randy and finds that Randy's expression is the same as his, _"So where's your boyfriend Orton?"_ Dean asks, as he and Randy sit down in a booth, he doesn't mean to intrude but it has to be the only reason that Randy is doing the same thing as himself.

He hears Randy scoff, _"What boyfriend? He's probably moved on already!"_ Randy sounds angry, whereas Dean is sad.

 _"I doubt it, remember that time when he got fired for you... I remember him telling me and Roman that he chose that, and it was you that convinced him to come back"_ Dean says feeling even worse now and he can patch up someone else's relationship but he can't repair his own.

* * *

Roman laughs as he enters the bar with John, he has been trying to forget about earlier, John orders a beer and a round of shots, _"John, I don't want to be a spoil sport or whatever, but don't you think you should slow down..."_ Roman says as John shoots him a look, _"Fine, give me a shot"_ Roman says taking it and downing it at the same time as John.

John was like the terminator, nothing slowed him down, he'd drank a lot but some how it didn't phase him.

 _"I need a wiz, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere or do anything stupid ok?"_ Roman jokes, but he means it in reality, stepping off the stool and entering the bathroom of this bar.

 _"Ow!"_ Roman groaned out as his head hit the bathroom wall, he had been pushed up against the bathroom wall, _"Oh shit, Roman, I didn't mean to push you that hard"_ He heard the other man say, as he was being pulled against him, _"Are you ok?"_ His voice laced with concern, as he stared at him, _"Daddy, please talk to me.."_ Dean's voice was low and husky as he clung to roman, his head buried into his chest.

Roman's left hand came to rest on Dean's hip and the other hand was in Dean's hair, causing the younger man to look at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, _"Baby boy, I love you"_ He says smirking at the younger man, Roman had a weakness for the younger man calling him Daddy. Roman was running his hand from Dean's hair down Dean's back.

 _"I love you too Daddy"_ Dean says huskily, as he is running his hand up and down Roman's leg before squeezing Roman through his restrictive jeans.

 _"Stop, we are in public.."_ Roman says breathlessly, not wanting to stop but he knew they had to especially when Dean started nibbling his neck.

 _"Maybe we should go back to our room, and I can make it up to you, I promise I will be a good boy..."_ Dean says smirking, as his hand rests upon Roman's muscular chest.

 _"I can't just leave John here"_ Roman says out of no where.

 _"I'll feed him to Randy he'll be fine"_ Dean responds, pulling Roman by the hand towards the bar area, both walking towards the area in which they were drinking in, they found John and Randy making out in the booth, clearly they had resolved their differences.

 _"See... he's just fine"_ Dean whispers in Roman's ear smirking.

 _"Wait did you say our room earlier?"_ Roman asks Dean, as they are walking back towards the hotel.

 _"Ro-"_ Dean starts to say something before biting his lip nervously, before carrying on, _"I can't sleep without you"_ He says nervously.

 _"I can't sleep without you either"_ Roman says, before kissing the younger man gently.

Roman was just happy that he was back with the younger man, he realises that some arguments are just pointless especially when you are in love, especially the way he loves Dean.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	7. You Are Perfect

_**A/N 1: REPOST- This set of one-shots was originally posted on here a few months ago, but now I am back :)**_

 _ **One-shot set in the Alpha/Omega verse (my first one)**_

 _ **Plot: A/U Roman's alpha senses are going off... but what is wrong with his Omega Dean? (Ambreigns M/Preg)**_

* * *

Roman growled, throwing his phone hard across the room _"Damn it!"_ Roman all but roared out, that was the third time he had tried to call Dean and was yet to get a hold of him, something in the pit of his stomach told him there was something wrong, his Alpha senses had been going off all morning, and now he was worried as he couldn't get hold of his Omega.

What if something was seriously wrong with Dean and that's why he wasn't answering the phone?

He yanked at his tie slightly loosening the knot at the top near his neck as he slumped back into his desk chair.

Roman felt like such a bad alpha he had been working long and hard hours the past couple of weeks, he had barely seen his omega, he felt guilty, his Alpha senses had been going off a lot recently, but then he'd call Dean or he'd go home at night and see Dean and then all the feelings would go away even if Dean was normally in bed when Roman got home these days, but today they were stronger feelings and now he couldn't get a hold of his baby, his heart was pumping a lot faster than it should have been.

He looked at the clock, it was only mid-day, he wasn't due to go home for another at least nine hours, but he couldn't wait that long, he needed to see Dean now, he pressed the intercom buzzer, _"Naomi, I'm taking the rest of the day off, hold all my calls until I'm back"_ He spoke to his PA, who was also his cousin's wife, she knew not to be too nosy about Roman's personal life, that's why Roman likes Naomi, she just understands him, he works hard and he wouldn't be leaving unless it was important and there's noting more important to Roman than his Dean, _"Sure thing Roman"_ Came her response, as Roman grabbed his suit jacket from off the back of his chair and put it on, checking to make sure he has his car keys before exiting his office.

Roman's car journey home normally takes about half an hour, he's sure he broke a lot of traffic violations on his way home, as he was there in twenty minutes, the sky was dark and cloudy, it was a great representation of how he was feeling now, he was sad, he was angry and annoyed, but not just at anyone but at himself.

* * *

When Roman opened his front door of his house, the scent of another Alpha's presence was immediate, this made Roman's alpha surge, his anger intensified, he slammed the door shut behind him, to warn whoever was in his house that the big dog was home. He made his way upstairs, taking two steps at a time with his long, muscular legs, he'd reached the top of the stairs in less than 20 seconds.

 _"I just want Roman..."_ Roman hears Dean's voice, it's weak and he can hear the pain in it, Roman's Alpha senses can tell him his Omega is distressed and in discomfort and all Roman wants to do is barge in there and take care of him, but he knows he has to calm down before he goes in there, _"Shush little one, I've tried to call Roman, I'm sure he will be here soon, you know he loves you..."_ He hears Tamina's strong and commanding voice speaking to Dean, his heart swells with some pride as he hears Tamina tell Dean that he loves him.

 _"Whatever"_ Comes Dean's weak reply and Roman feels crushed, his baby doesn't think he loves him when he does, so much.

 _"Sleep Dean, your weak you don't know what you are saying..."_ Tamina responds, before leaving the room, closing the door of the master bedroom behind her, her alpha senses telling her Roman is there, she looks up to find Roman standing there with a crest fallen look on his face.

 _"I tried to call you, Dean's been calling out for you, he's got a fever, he's been sick and he's weak and the only person he wants is you"_ Tamina tells him.

 _"Even though he thinks I don't love him"_ Roman responds downheartedly.

 _"Like I told him, he's weak he doesn't know what he's saying, it's clear to everyone you are.."_ Tamina says, reaching out to touch Roman on the shoulder, as Roman rolls his eyes, _"Just go in there and look after your baby, I'll see you later"_ She says softly before quietly walking down the stairs and out of the front door.

* * *

Roman enters his bedroom to see Dean's hair starting to get curly, clearly from him sweating, his alpha senses are still going crazy even though he can see his Dean, he walks over to the bed and sits softly on the edge of bed, as Dean is sleeping in the middle of the bed, Roman scoots up to the bed, lightly stroking Dean's face, _"Roman..."_ Dean's voice, it's breaking his heart, it's weak and broken.

 _"Daddy's here baby"_ Roman responds quietly, stroking Dean's hair, as Dean wraps himself around Roman and lets out a sigh, _"Why didn't you tell me you weren't very well baby, I would have stayed"_ Roman asks the dirty blonde haired man who was clinging to him.

 _"You had more important things to do.."_ Dean mutters into Roman's shirt, which causes Roman to feel his anger levels rising once more, _"Dean, baby, there is nothing and no one more important to me than you, I love you"_ Roman says kissing the top of Dean's hair.

Dean mumbles something inaudible into Roman's shirt, as Roman eyes the younger man curiously, _"Is there someone else that can make you happy?"_ Roman asks Dean out of nowhere there's a hint of anger in his voice which Dean recognises instantly, as Dean looks up to meet Roman's gaze he sees how possessive Roman is just from the way he looks at him, likes he's the only person in the world he sees, _"No!"_ Dean snaps back his voice stronger than before, _"No! I love you Roman, I just want you, the Roman I fell in love with, the one who used to come home at a reasonable hour, the one who used to spend his weekends with me, the one who used to make me chicken noodle soup when I was ill"_ Dean says sitting up against the headboard, staring at Roman.

 _"I'm sorry baby, I promise I will be a better Alpha..."_ Roman says smiling at Dean, as he reached out for his hands.

 _"Your the best alpha Roman... Your the only person I need as well as your chicken noodle soup"_ He says, moving closer to place his lips against Roman's, who kissed him gently.

 _"You want me to make you some chicken noodle soup?"_ Roman asks gently, his anger washing away, his alpha senses going back to normal finally.

 _"Yes"_ Dean replies simply and Roman stands up in order to go and do so, as he reaches the door, Dean speaks again, _"Roman?"_ He slowly turns to face his beloved, _"Hmm.."_ he hums in response, _"I love you"_ which causes Roman to smile before he leaves the room.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when Roman came home, the scent in the air was something different, he couldn't put his finger on it, _"Baby?"_ He calls out as he walks into the kitchen area of his house, _"Dean? You ok?"_ Roman asks as he sees Dean leaning against the sink, looking as if he is about to heave, Roman rubs his back, _"Got another fever coming?"_ He asks softly.

 _"Nope"_ Dean responds, turning into Roman, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

 _"So what did you do today baby?"_ Roman asks, leaning against the kitchen cabinet, watching Dean bending down to get something out of the freezer, he enjoyed the view, all Roman could think was oh hot damn.

 _"I went to the doctors"_ Dean said casually, as he placed the chicken breasts on to the kitchen top, he could feel Roman's intense stare fall upon him, _"Is everything ok Dean?"_ Roman's voice going an octave lower, his hot breath hitting the back of Dean's neck, as he feels Roman's muscular body pressing up behind him, sliding his hands around Dean's waist.

 _"I'm, I mean we"_ Dean starts before turning to face Roman, _"Are pregnant..."_ Dean confesses biting his lower lip nervously watching Roman's reaction.

 _"I, we, what? Oh god Dean"_ Roman's words fail him as he gently pulls Dean towards him, kissing him softly, letting his left hand sneak it's way up Dean's shirt to rest upon his stomach, _"You're perfect"_ He whispers in-between kisses.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	8. Quiet

_**A/N 1: Finally some newer One-Shots :)**_

 _ **Prompt : "Come over here and make me"**_ _ **A short One-Shot set after HIAC between Roman and Dean Aka Ambreigns x x x**_

* * *

Noise.

Noise.

Noise.

It's all he hears;

The noise from the crowd tonight,

The noise of the cell every time his body crashed against the demonic structure wounding him,

The noise of the cell every time he managed to crash Bray Wyatt's body into the cell.

As much as he loved defeating his nemesis Bray Wyatt inside of the Hell In A Cell structure but now he can't block out the noises, they are almost deafening. Normally he doesn't mind noise, it means he's still alive, his heart is still beating, he can live to fight another day, all he wants is some peace and quiet as he lowers his aching body on to a chair in his locker room. He attempts to flex and stretch out his aching muscles when he is seated, all he feels is this immense pain shooting through his body, at least it kind of dulls the noise he hears floating around his ears as he closes his eyes to try and block everything else out.

He hears muffled voices drifting down the hallway, they seem so far away but still so close he wonders when the noises will stop ringing so loudly in his ears, when will everything turn back to normal?

His locker room door swings open, he hears the small crash against the wall, he keeps his eyes closed, he can tell immediately that it's Dean Ambrose as he can hear the soft tapping- Dean tapping against his collar bone as per usual, his feet bouncing up and down off the floor in excitement. On any given Sunday this would be Roman's comforting sound, knowing Dean is around, waiting for him, but unfortunately tonight it is just irritating him more than anything.

His eyes snap open annoyed, he eyes Dean with caution, Dean is standing across from him smiling, actually smiling at him, maybe he's in another universe, because Dean Ambrose doesn't smile he only smirks in his usual smug way.

" _Congratulations big boy..."_ Dean says smiling closing the locker room door behind him as he speaks, Roman doesn't make a sound, he smiles back at him softly, trying not to be annoyed _"Guess it means we can celebrate later...You know me, you, some beers..."_ Dean says, moving a step closer towards Roman who is still seated, Dean keeps talking, Roman can't even hear the words he is saying anymore, his voice fades away but still sounds loud enough, all he knows is he wants Dean to stop.

" _Will you shut up"_ He growls out, no anger really behind it, because he isn't angry at Dean at all.

" _What?"_ Dean looks confused, Roman can see it in his eyes.

" _You heard me Ambrose"_ Roman replies flatly, not emotion in his voice.

" _Come over here and make me..."_ Dean says defiantly, his trademark smug smirk is finally back in place, as he sees Roman rise from his chair, even if Roman was aching he wasn't going to back down from a challenge set by Dean Ambrose.

He can see Dean's defiance is slowly wavering as he makes his way towards where he is standing, Roman can't help but smirk, he stands face-to-face, as close as possible without touching the dirty blonde haired man in front of him, Dean looks as if he is about to speak again, but he is cut off by Roman's lips smashing against his, Dean engulfs Roman, one hand tangled in the long jet black hair and the other pulling Roman closer by his broad shoulders.

" _That's what I thought baby boy, just took one kiss to shut you up..."_ He says as he pulls away smirking at Dean who remains uncharacteristically quiet biting his lip staring at Roman who takes a seat back where he was sitting before.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	9. Soul Mates

_**A/N 1: Finally some newer One-Shots :)**_

 _ **A/U: Where life is black and white, there is no gray area unless...**_

 _ **The legends once said you'd live your life in black and white until you meet your soul mate, and only then would you be able to live your life in colour, but it said that only once in a blue moon does it happen in this world...**_

* * *

 _The legends once said you'd live your life in black and white until you meet your soul mate, and only then would you be able to live your life in colour, but it said that only once in a blue moon does it happen in this world..._

So imagine Dean's surprise, that he now find himself in this dilemma, he locked eyes with a mysterious man across the room while he was at a friends house party and suddenly Whoosh a burst of colour fled into his life, he no longer saw just black and white, he saw blues, reds, greens, but when he looked back at that man, he was no longer standing there. Maybe this was a mistake? Dean hadn't found his soul mate, he sighed, resigning himself to going back into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest bottle off the side pouring himself a large glass and watching in awe as he saw the brown liquid in the glass.

 _"You see it too..."_ Dean hears an unfamiliar, deep voice behind him, he immediately feels scared perhaps he doesn't really know after the night he's having , he shakes his feelings away before half turning on his heel to face the person who had just spoke.

It was the man he had locked eyes with earlier.

His soul mate to be precise.

" _Y-Yeah, I see it"_ Dean feels trapped, the kitchen is a small place and the man standing across from him is big, bigger and taller than himself, Dean despite himself can't help but notes how beautiful this man is, from him long black hair, his piercing Grey eyes, to his chiseled jaw, his caramel coloured skin and thinks how cruel this world can be, this man might as well be a God, he's definitely built like one.

" _I'm Roman. Roman Reigns"_ He speaks again, taking a step closer, Dean takes a step back only to find himself up against his friends kitchen cabinets. _"Are you scared of me?"_ Roman speaks again, his voice a lot softer now, he remains where he is standing making no effort to move closer seeing Dean's previous reaction.

" _Look, I- Um"_ Dean starts, but doesn't really know what he wants to say, how do you put _this_ into words, so Dean does what Dean does best, _"I have to go"_ And he runs, leaving Roman confused.

Typical Dean.

Once Dean's outside in the street in the dark, it's even worse, he feels like he can't breathe, he clutches his chest, feels slightly lightheaded, he wobbles forward slightly as if he's going to fall into the road, but before he can he feels a pair of strong arm holding on to him, Dean reopens his eyes, he didn't realise he'd shut them, he finds himself staring straight at Roman, he'd clearly followed him after he'd ran out of his friends house.

" _Are you ok?"_ Roman asks, his voice soft, gentle, his arms are still around Dean, as if he lets go Dean will fade away.

" _Yeah"_ Dean replies, feeling out of breath, but he feels safe, in Roman's arms, it's different, he doesn't want to run anymore and that scares him, Dean's led his life knowing he'll never find his soul mate, someone who would love him and make his world whole, his mother and his father both thought he was useless so why would anyone love him? Dean was used to running, it made things easier, but now he's here, colour invaded his life and all he sees is Roman, clear as day even if it is pitch black outside only flickering lights from inside the house they were in lighting up the street.

Roman smiles at him, _"You never answered my question"_ He says, and Dean looks at him confused, _"Back in the kitchen I asked if you were scared of me? I saw you take that step back as I moved towards you"_ He explains, as Dean looks between them, there's no space now, they are almost touching, it's as if their bodies are having a totally different conversation.

" _No"_ Dean says simply. _"I'm not scared of you, just of this.. I guess_ " He admits finally.

" _Why?"_ Roman asks, almost bewildered.

" _I never thought I'd find you..."_ Dean says quietly, sadly.

" _How do you think I felt, I found you and you ran!"_ Roman roars at him, instantly regretting it when he sees Dean looks scared like a little child, Roman hates how that sounded, he doesn't want to hurt this man, he just wants to love him, for Roman to become his that's all.

" _I'm sorry, it's my defense mechanism!"_ Dean shouts back at Roman, he has tears that are threatening to fall, he's found his soul mate and they are arguing the legend never said anything about that, clearly neither wants to move away as they are still in each others arms.

" _Please don't run from me, I only want to love you!"_ Roman says softly.

" _You don't know me"_ Dean says half laughing.

" _But I want to"_ Roman breathes out before carrying on _"I mean, the legend says you only see colour with your soul mate, and if that's what me and you are, don't we owe it to ourselves to find out?"_ He asks staring Dean straight in the eyes.

" _My names Dean by the way"_ Dean replies giving Roman a small smile.

" _I know"_ Roman says smiling back at Dean.

" _What how?"_ Dean asks, reaching out to run his hand over Roman's face, his skin feels soft, smooth, and it's his.

" _Your friend called out after you, when you ran, but I said I'd go after you, so what do you say Dean? Do you want to give this_ , _us a go?"_ Roman asks, his voice low, husky and vulnerable.

" _Yeah I do Roman, I want us"_ Dean says his voice stronger than usual, as he pulls Roman even closer to him if that was possible, they are chest to chest, muscles to even more muscles, _"I want to love you and I want you to love me"_ He whispers in Roman's ear, Dean feels Roman's arms tighten around him, before he whispers, _"I want that too"_ before pulling Dean in for a searing kiss... it's mind tingling, Dean's never had a kiss this consuming before, and this time he doesn't want to run, he never wants this moment to end because Dean had finally found his soul mate.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	10. Broken Together

_**A/N 1: Finally some newer One-Shots :)**_

 _ **L**_ _ **ast night just broke me a lil bit.**_

 _ **Roman and Dean after Survivor series (Ambreigns)**_

 _ **I just couldn't cope with last nights ending... I mean really how many times can WWE screw Reigns out of a title?! #RomanIsStillMyChampion x x x**_

* * *

Seeing his best friend have his dreams snatched away from him, even though Dean has had his snatched away too tonight, hurt more than anything, walking into the back and catching sight of one of the monitors and seeing the tears of joy in Roman's gray eyes turned to ones of sorrow and misery, it killed him inside.

He sighed he didn't know how many times he could watch Roman have his dreams dangled in front of him and then have it violently snatched away at the last minute.

This time it was worse, Roman had actually become WWE World Heavyweight Champion and held it for a mere ninety seconds before Sheamus ruined that celebration rudely if you asked him.

How many times was WWE going to do this to Roman?

To Roman's Family?

To Roman's Friends?

To Roman's Fans?

To Him?

Blue eyes met Gray eyes.

It's as it time stood still.

Dean didn't know how long they'd been standing there for and he didn't care, all he wanted was to take his raven long haired best friend, brother, lover whatever you wanted to call Roman into his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok, but the look Roman wore on his face told Dean that it might not have been that simple.

Every other time Dean would say _"Next time, is going to be your time"_ But tonight Roman did climb the ladder, he became the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, what could Dean say to make this better? Even if in reality Dean and Roman knew that Sheamus cashing in may have always been a possibility.

What was going through Roman's mind?

" _Joelle, never got to hold it"_ Roman said simply, looking down anywhere but Dean's gaze now, the way he Roman's voice sounded soft but broken, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, _"I am so sorry Ro"_ It's all he could say, there wasn't anything else, because Dean was sorry, he hated when Roman went like this, he is normally the strong one not Dean.

" _I am a failure.. as a father and a champion"_ Roman says moving away from Dean, shaking his head slowly, watching Roman like this was hard to watch, like he's planning on self destructing at any moment, _"Roman! No you aren't why are you letting them get in your head? Joelle loves you no matter what!"_ Dean answers loudly more anger cursing through his veins because Roman is doubting himself, and blaming himself for this and Dean wasn't standing for that!

Roman doesn't say anything he just walks solemnly back to the locker room, not replying to Dean at all, it's almost as if he's in another world, Dean couldn't no he wouldn't stand for that. He stalked down the corridor after Roman, barging into a few other superstars among the way, he ignored there jeers and glares, his only concern was Roman.

Roman slammed the locker room door violently behind him, he stood taking a few deep breaths trying to gain some control over his life, until he heard the locker room door swing open and crash against the door, he once again found himself staring into blue eyes.

" _Dean, I can't do this right now!"_ Roman roared at him, _"Just leave me alone, I don't want you here!"_ Roman growls out, Dean flinches at the tone of Roman's voice but he stays where he is.

" _I want to do this right now Roman, because if I go, I don't know what you are going to do, Joelle loves you, shes never going to think her father is a failure,you are her hero. You were Champion tonight, you climbed the mountain, you told The Authority to screw themselves and you did it your way even though that meant you had to face me!"_ Dean finds himself pleading with the long haired man in front of him, he hates how vulnerable he feels right now and he wants to hate Roman for that but he can't instead he slams the locker room door angrily turning to face Roman.

" _Joelle might not see me as a failure but what about everyone else? You, Jay, Jimmy, Naomi, Tamina, Rock, my mom, my dad... I can't stand you looking at me like I failed!"_ Roman says burning a hole straight through the smaller man.

" _Roman, your family loves you and you will never be anything but a hero to them!"_ Dean argues back, shaking his head, he knew Roman was hurt but he didn't know that this would be the iceberg that tipped Roman over the edge.

" _De-"_ Roman starts to say, before Dean closes the gap between them to be standing right in front of Roman, taking his face within both his hands so Roman has to look at him, he can't escape.

" _And you know full well that I love you! I always have and there is nothing in this world that is going to change that, I don't need you to have a championship for me to love you Roman!"_ Dean says his anger rising, he wasn't angry at Roman or his actions, he was angry that this company that Roman and he love could do this to such a gentle and beautiful soul.

" _Thank you"_ Dean hears Roman whisper, with a sad smile.

" _For what?"_ Dean says half laughing, at just how absurd this whole situation was.

" _For loving me"_ Roman says softly.

" _Always"_ Dean whispers, kissing Roman gently, engulfing the man into his embrace _"You'll always be my champion Roman"_ Dean says in between kisses, because after all, they only needed each other, anything else like championships were bonuses.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_

 ** _Thanks for reading this, I just needed to get my feelings out! #RomanIsStillMyChampion_** ** _x x x_**


	11. Finally

_**A/N 1: FINALLY my boys are both Champions again :)**_

 _ **One-Shot takes place after TLC and the Raw after TLC.**_

 _ **Ambreigns x x x**_

* * *

Roman felt a range of emotions, At TLC, it ended the same way as the previous one, Survivor Series, he was once again screwed out of what was rightly his, the World Heavyweight Championship. The league of nations, he huffed, the league of deadbeats more like. He was angry, Dean Ambrose once said he liked his Roman Reigns angry, but tonight Roman felt more angry than ever, Roman doesn't think Dean would like him like this.

Roman had snapped, he was hitting people with chairs, he had literally had enough of being so close and getting nowhere again, he was second place to Sheamus once more, a guy who didn't deserve the Championship and was only until his league of cronies got involved and Roman lost it when he saw Triple H, the man who made it his mission to destroy Reigns after he had refused Triple H's handout after Seth Rollins got injured.

As Roman enters his shared locker room, he had that bitter sweet smile on his face, the only person in the locker room was Dean, his cousin's had clearly gone home after their triple threat match, Roman was angry but he couldn't help that small smile that graced his face when he saw his boy, Dean, playing with _his_ Intercontinental Championship that he had valiantly beat KO for earlier that night, finally someone worthy of being an Intercontinental Champion, someone to restore it to it's former glory.

 _"Congratulations Champ..."_ Roman says his voice softer than his voice wanted to be right now after what he had just done, Dean's head swivelled round to meet Roman, Dean had shit eating grin plastered on his face as he slowly moved a step forward , _"Would be better if you were champ too though"_ Dean says almost sadly, _before carrying on,_ _"But I'm not going to lie, I was right"_ Dean said moving closer to Roman, filling the gap between them, _"Right about?"_ Roman questions Dean, _"That I like my Roman Reigns angry..."_ He replies, running a hand down Roman's now open riot vest, hovering around his mid section, as Roman closes his eyes, taking a sharp breath inwards.

 _"You know, you looked so good, and I mean, seriously, Roman, there is something wrong with that level of perfection you look when you are angry"_ Dean whispers in Roman's ear, tugging on Roman's hair as he buries his face into the crook as his taller lover's neck, biting down gently.

 _"Shut up!"_ Roman scoffs, letting out a small moan as Dean repeats his motion once more.

 _"Well, since I won, I guess it means Daddy you've gotta do what I want tonight.."_ Dean says smirking up at Roman, who looks curious about Dean's plans, _"Don't worry Roman, I'll be gentle, I promise"_ Dean says kissing Roman's warm lips gently, a little bit too gentle, Dean isn't gentle.

He is rough, he likes the rough.

Roman is the gentle soul.

Roman is soft, warm, loving.

Maybe they have switched roles after what Roman did after his match tonight.

* * *

Dean woke up before Roman the next morning, he placed a kiss to Roman forehead, Dean almost laughed at how much of a sap he must have looked like, it was normally the bigger man who did sappy shit like this, but Dean felt like Roman needed to be showed that someone cared about him and that he was going to be ok. Dean hated how destroyed Roman felt, yes Dean admitted he liked his Roman angry, but he doesn't like to see his man hurting because it hurts him more.

Dean looked at the bedside clock, it was still early, Roman wasn't going to wake up anytime soon unless...

Dean smirked, looking at his Roman as he peeled away the blanket covering the older man and replacing the blanket with himself, as he placed kisses along Roman's jawline and down his neck, as his hands roamed over Roman's warm skin.

 _"Dean, C'mon"_ Roman's voice breaks Dean out of his hypnotic spell of kissing the older man, he looks up at the man through his eyelashes, _"You didn't get enough last night?"_ Roman mummers, his voice vibrates against Dean's lips as Dean cuts him off instantly after he has spoke, _"Never, I can never have enough of you"_ Dean replies softly, gently, so out of character for him.

One of Roman's large hands captures Dean's face, crashing their lips together again, _"I love you baby"_ Roman whispers.

This is Dean's Roman.

Loving, Warm, Calm even when Dean doesn't want him to be, but it keeps Dean grounded.

* * *

Roman's emotions are at all time high, he is World Heavyweight Champion, again, this time it's been longer than five minutes and fifteen seconds- and he's done it on his Lil' Girl's Birthday.

It's Poetic Justice- It was in this very state after Royal Rumble in January that he was booed and now in December they are cheering for him and chanting _"You deserve it"_ And it feels so damn good.

The clarity of it all sinks in when he sees Dean (and his Cousin's Jimmy and Jey), the celebration starts in that ring, and he knows that isn't where it will end, _"You did it baby, I am so proud of you"_ Dean whispers in his ear as they hug in the ring, he can see the way his cousins look at them, they are like the biggest fans of theirs, they even caught on to the Ambreigns bandwagon.

Roman has never felt so happy.

He was finally World Heavyweight Champion and Dean was Intercontinental Champion all he wanted now was for The Uso's to become Tag Team Champions and all would be right in the WWE.

* * *

Roman watches Dean, as they lay in bed that night, _"I still can't quite believe it, we made it baby"_ Roman whispers to no one in particular as Dean was asleep, in Roman's arms.

 _"Thank you for not giving up on me"_ Roman mumbles as he kisses the top of Dean's head as he pulls him closing into his arms, spooning the younger man.

 _"I told you we'd make it... "_ He feels Dean turn in his arms as he hears Dean speak, Roman smiles and Dean keeps talking _"I don't say it a lot but I love you Roman, I always have and I always will, it's why I can't and won't give up on you, you're mine"_

 _"Always"_ Roman replies instantly, kissing Dean soundly.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	12. Maybe Later

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to come up with any new one-shots, I've been recently fully engrossed in writing "The Wedding Boyfriend" But I have recently found a few prompts that I wanted to try and write so Ta-Da._**

 ** _Prompt: Dean can't stop thinking about all the fanfictions he had just been exposed to, he turns to Roman while they are laying in bed, he kisses Roman's forehead thinking he is asleep, when Dean tries to kiss him again Roman moves and their lips touch. How will they react?_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it x x x_**

* * *

You would have thought it was the first time he'd shared a bed with his so-called best friend, especially because of the way his hands were twitching as the other man was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling ever so slowly beside him. Dean felt anxious, clammy, hot and sweaty as he watched Roman sleep. They have been friends since well before their days in The Shield, these feelings he's been harbouring have also pre-dated being part of The Shield as well. Dean turned on his side to take more of Roman in, his beautiful flowing hair, his full lips which were slightly parted.

Dean Ambrose thought of himself as a closed book, nobody knew what he was going to do, how he felt in the moment, no one could plan for Dean Ambrose.

Well that was proved wrong, after a certain member of The New Day had brought something called 'Fanfiction' to his attention. Dean really thought he had kept his feelings for Roman to a minimal display, well once again he had been proved wrong, as according to all these fanfictions he has read (yes he's not going to lie he's read a few of them- he needed to know what they were and he was basically forced by a certain member of The New Day to read some as he told Dean he'd read them and they were Goood...) they actually show that Dean has not been as secretive as he believes he has been all this time.

\\\\\\\There are some Fanfictions that Highlight the way he feels the need to touch Roman, the fist bumps he thinks, to the way after Roman won his WWE World Heavyweight Championship that they hugged for twelve interrupted seconds (they were a good twelve seconds Dean muses)

The fact that Dean has called Roman baby on live TV.

* * *

Dean shakes his head slowly, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was Dean Ambrose, the lone ranger, when did he become reliant on somebody?

Dean also realises he's so close to Roman by this point he almost gravitates towards this man, when did this happen?

Had this been here all along? Dean's almost moulded himself to Roman, the way he stands, the way he touches him, whether that be fist bumps or hugs.

When did this happen?

How did this happen?

Dean kisses Roman's forehead softly, a little bit to softly for Dean's liking, he isn't all hearts and flowers, he's tough and rough. Damn Roman for making him feel these things and making him this way.

Part of him actually wishes he could be like this all the time, Dean strokes his hand through Roman's long hair that frames his face perfectly, once more, one more kiss and Dean can out this situation to bed once and for all.

He leans down to kiss Roman again, but it isn't soft skin he feels, it's soft, warm cinnamon tasting lips, Dean gasps against Roman's lips, this wasn't supposed to happen, Dean pulls back almost immediately but he can still taste Roman's lips.

Cinnamon might just be his new favourite flavour.

* * *

 _"Please don't tell me you've been reading those stories Xavier told you about?"_ The sleepy voice from next to Dean says, Dean doesn't want Roman to see the fact he is blushing, this whole situation is really embarrassing for him, he just kissed his best friend, his straight best friend at that.

 _"Um...I umm slipped?"_ Dean shrugged, as Roman switches on the lamp from his bedside table- Dean blinks, it has become far to bright in here, far too real, as Roman turns to look at him as he sits up on his side of the bed.

 _"Dean"_ Roman says seriously.

 _"What?"_ He asks innocently.

 _"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't kiss me?"_ He asks Dean raising his eyebrow questioningly.

 _"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying"_ Dean says defiantly.

 _"You're an idiot"_ Roman groans.

 _"What?"_ Dean asks, as Roman lies back down on the bed, Dean's eyes don't leave Roman's exposed muscular chest.

 _"You know that fanfiction writers or shippers as Xavier told me they were called write from stuff they see or think happens, and I am guaranteeing you at least read one fanfiction where this happens, except I wake up and say s_ _omething totally corny as I love you stupid ass"_ Roman states matter-of-factly, as if he is speaking as if he's read some of these fanfictions himself.

 _"Well I sentence you to kiss my ass"_ Dean jokes, his hands coming to rest upon Roman's waist.

 _"Not going to happen Ambrose"_ Roman says simply.

 _"You say that now Reigns"_ Dean teases his friend, as he runs a finger down Roman's chest.

 _"Go back to sleep you dumbass"_ Roman says flattening Dean's finger.

 _"Love you too baby"_ Dean sticks his tongue out at the long haired man next to him.

 _"I'm going to make your life a living hell..."_ Roman says no menace in his voice, he turns to face Dean, who has a smirk on his face.

 _"I doubt it, because soon enough you'll be sucking my-"_ Dean starts to say before getting cut off by Roman's warm, soft, cinnamon lips as they smack against his.

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one who read some of those fanfictions"_ Dean whispers as he rests against Roman's chest, listening to the other man's heartbeat.

 _"Xavier said they were pretty good, but I prefer the real thing"_ Roman says as he blends his fingers into Dean's hair.

 _"So you mean you wanna suck my-"_ Dean starts to say again, and once more finds himself lip locked with Roman.

 _"Maybe later"_ Roman says against Dean's lips.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


	13. Games

**_A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to come up with any new one-shots, I've been recently fully engrossed in writing "The Wedding Boyfriend" But I have recently found a few prompts that I wanted to try and write so Ta-Da._**

 ** _Prompt: Dean hates that Roman is obsessed with a game he plays on his phone, what happens when Dean steals Roman's phone so he can't play it for just one night? Will Dean get what he wants?_**

 ** _Spoilers: Contains sex scenes!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it x x x_**

* * *

The blonde haired man watches from where he is sitting, as the long haired man tears apart the suitcases full of clothes and championship belts near the doorway of his hotel room, Roman turns his grey eyes are narrowed, his breathing is faster than normal as he turns to face him, he was sitting on the bed looking all innocent.

 _"Dean I know you took it, so why don't you just give it back and we can both have a good night?"_ Roman growls at the younger man who was sitting on the bed eyeing him curiously, Roman can't help but notice the way Dean gulps silently before he stands to meet him in the middle of the room.

 _"Roman, I hate that game, you keep me up with it all night, I'm sick of it!"_ Dean spits back at Roman with as much venom as he can muster, he didn't expect Roman to get so het up over a game, he was grown ass man.

 _"Oh I keep you up all night?"_ Roman responds and on any given Sunday between the two men you would have thought it was a sexual reference, but tonight it is not, there is no raising on Roman's eyebrow, his voice is strong and firm, no flirting in between the lines.

 _"Yes"_ Dean mutters in annoyance at the older, taller, muscular man who stood opposite him.

 _"Well since I keep you up at night maybe I should go and stay in my own room then"_ Roman says in all seriousness, yes he was currently situated in Dean's room, but the company do book them their own rooms, not that they normally need two. Roman spins on his heel, about to pick his bag up off the floor near the exit.

 _"No!"_ Dean shouts, running to block the door so Roman physically can't leave the room, well not without going through him anyway, placing his hands on Roman's chest, pushing him backwards away from the door, causing him to drop his bag in the process.

 _"But you just said-"_ Roman starts to say, as Dean keeps shoving him, Dean can see Roman is getting annoyed at this point, as his nostrils flare as Dean smirks at him.

 _"Get in the bed and go to sleep Roman"_ Dean says as he looks up at the long haired man.

 _"Why should I?"_ Roman questions defiantly.

 _"Because I told you too"_ Dean says confidently.

 _"Really is that why I should?"_ Roman says smirking as he sees Dean curse under his breath.

 _"Ok fine it's because I want you to"_ Dean tells Roman, his right hand gently tapping against his lovers muscular chest.

 _"That's better ba_ _by"_ Roman chuckles, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

* * *

Once both men had been stripped of all their clothing except for their boxers, Dean finds himself leaning against Roman's chest in the middle of their king sized bed they are sharing.

 _"If my game really annoyed you why didn't you just tell me?"_ Roman asks so quietly, it's as if he's whispering even though it's only him and Dean in the room.

 _"Because it was cute in the beginning"_ Dean responds casually.

 _"And now?_ _"_ Roman questions he blonde haired man, he has his arms wrapped around.

 _"It's lame"_ Dean says laughing.

 _"Lame, I will show you lame Ambrose"_ Roman says gruffly, pulling Dean in for a searing kiss.

 _"See your game can't kiss you like that, can it?"_ Dean says as soon as he pulls away from Roman.

 _"I guess not"_ Roman hums into Dean's skin, his warm breath invading Dean's skin, as Roman kisses the crook of Dean's neck.

 _"Reigns, don't start something you can't finish"_ Dean says huskily.

 _"When have I ever started something I couldn't finish baby boy?"_ Roman asks seductively as he whispers in Dean's ear, as his hand trails it's way down Dean's chest and into his boxer shorts, _"You said you wanted to go to sleep, but this"_ He pauses, as he squeezes Dean's aching member for emphasis, before carrying on, _"This is definitely awake..."_ Roman smirks, as he hears Dean let out a low moan, his head resting against Roman's shoulder.

 _"Ro-"_ Dean moans his lovers name, as his lovers pace increases around his hardening cock, _"Ro, please..."_ Dean drawls out a low groan, _"What's wrong baby?"_ Roman asks innocently as if he isn't giving the younger man a hand job at the same point in time, his voice teasingly obvious.

 _"You bastard, you know what?"_ Dean says trying to hold in a moan as Roman's hand starts moving at a magical pace, not fast enough to get him off right then and there, but not slow enough to take forever to get Dean off.

 _"You have such a filthy mouth baby, what am I going to do with you?"_ Roman asks, smirking at the younger man.

 _"Let me cum"_ Dean says seriously as he turns his head to look at Roman with pleading eyes.

 _"Oh now, now, don't rush me baby, daddy has to get something in return"_ Roman says, as he teasingly places his hand in his own boxer shorts, Dean can feel Roman's other hand do the exact same thing to himself as he is doing to him, why was this beautiful man such a tease?

 _"hmmmgg"_ Dean's vocabulary is becoming to get non-existent with what his lover is subjecting him too, when Roman stops abruptly with no warning, causing Dean to let out aloud whine and he isn't even ashamed of it at this point, he was close to the point of no return, almost at the brink, he could feel it, he could almost touch it.

 _"Come on baby, get up here and ride Daddy just like I know you love to"_ Roman says, patting his thick, muscular thighs, as he rolls his boxer shorts, down them, allowing his thick, long, hard cock to spring to life.

 _"It's a good job I love you, or I would jerk myself off and go to sleep_ _"_ Dean says, licking his lips as he eyes the offering Roman is giving him, as he makes his way slowly to where Roman wants him.

 _"No you wouldn't, do lie to me"_ Roman says chuckling, but his chuckles, are soon replaces with moans and groans of his own as well as a hiss from Dean, as he feels Dean sink down on his erect cock, Dean settles himself against Roman, his hands resting in front of him, as he starts to move slowly, rolling his hips, _"That's right baby"_ Roman says lowly, praising the younger man.

Then there nothing but moans of both the men filling the room, as Dean finds his own pace, as he chases down what he wants, what he is so close to achieving.

 _"C'mon Ambrose we both know you can do better than this..."_ Roman says, Dean can't tell at this point if his lover below him is being serious as his eyes are half closed in pleasure. His breathing was definitely hitched now, as Dean feels his chest rise and fall beneath his rough hands. Or whether Roman is just teasing him like usual.

 _"Ah, right there"_ Dean shouts, as Roman uses his strength to roll them over to change position, clearly Roman was not in the mood to play anymore, as he pins his lovers hand above his head, holding his left hip against his. As his thrusts become, harder and faster, each time hitting Dean's prostate, he could tell by the loud, un relenting moans that Dean was making, a smirk once more graces the face of the beautiful Samoan.

 _"Dean"_ Roman moans, the feel of Dean around him was so appealing to him, such a turn on, he didn't know how long he could hold out for, his lover smearing pre-cum against his abs as he slams into him repeatedly as he moans and groans beneath him getting louder .

 _"Ro"_ His name coming out as barely a whisper from his lovers mouth, as Roman's left hand wraps around the familiar member once more.

 _"Baby"_ Roman whispers in his ear as he allows his head to drop, his forehead touching Dean's.

His thrusts perfectly in unison with the jerking movements on his lovers cock.

 _"I'm gonna cum"_ Roman hears Dean say breathlessly, before Dean kisses Roman, as Roman releases his hands from above his head, Dean's fingers tangle and pull on Roman's long hair.

 _"Right with you there baby boy"_ Roman mutters as he feels Dean's release cover his hand and lower stomach region as he continues to pound away inside of his lover and it's less than a minute later Roman reaches his climax with his lovers name a permanent feature on his lips as he does so.

 _"Now that's a game I don't mind you playing"_ Dean says a few moments later, as Roman pulls out of him, turning to lie next to him, Roman chuckles quietly, nudging Dean with his elbow at his comment.

 _"Love you"_ Dean says, throwing his leg over Roman's, wanting to keep in close proximity of the Samoan, his arm across the Samoan's chest as his head rests upon his shoulder.

 _"I love you too"_ Roman replies gently kissing the younger man on the forehead, Roman can't help but smile, as he watches the smaller man's eyes close and he hears his breathing even out, as he starts to drift of to sleep, wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_**

 ** _P.s This is my first Ambreigns sex scene-let me know what you think x x x_**


	14. I can't lose you I need you

**_A/N: You guys are lucky that I am obsessed with these prompts I have found! Anyway how are you all doing? Hope you all have a great weekend and if you have any Prompts leave them in the reviews or PM me... I'll see if I can get some done for you..._**

 ** _Prompt: "I can't lose you" "I need you"_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it x x x_**

* * *

To say he was angry was an understatement, Roman was absolutely livid, not once but twice Dean had well almost flew straight into him once he had, and he let it go, since he had once made the mistake of spearing Dean a few years ago, so they were what one all now?

But the second time Dean jumped through those middle ropes he had caught him, Roman saw the look of apology in his eyes and it was in is touch as his hands were placed on his shoulders but it wasn't good enough, Roman knew it instantly as he pushed his partners hands away from him. Even as annoyed as he was at Ambrose, he still had his back even when Rusev tried to sneak attack Dean as they were arguing, Roman still superman punched him and told the crowd he always had Dean's back.

But did he?

Did Dean really have his back?

It hurt that what these damn fans wanted was for either him or Dean to turn on each other.

How could he turn on Dean?

How could Dean turn on him?

He paced around the locker room, he didn't even turn when he heard the locker room door open, he knew instantly it was Dean even as he paced to get rid of any bad feeling he had floating around him.

 _"Ro, I'm sorry"_ Roman heard Dean say even as he continued to pace, he didn't want to look at Dean right now, it hurt, to think that his own brother, his lover could betray him in any way.

 _"I didn't mean to aim for you, I wanted to get Del Rio away from you ok?"_ Dean says again, this time the voice is louder, as he's moved away from the door, he's closer to Roman now, Roman just scowls, doesn't even look up, as he continues to rage and pace _._

 _"Roman will you please talk to me?"_ Dean pleads with him, to no avail, Roman still doesn't speak.

 _"Roman please, I can't lose you"_ Dean says, standing in front of Roman, cutting off his space to pace, Roman looks at him for the first time since Dean entered the locker room _"I need you"_ Dean says his vulnerability on full display as Roman takes in the slight of him. The first time he's heard Dean admit he needs him, how dishelmed he looks, his eyes stinging with tears he knows Ambrose won't allow to ever fall.

 _"Since when did Dean Ambrose need anyone?"_ Roman questions Dean.

 _"Since he fell in love"_ Dean replies immediately, he doesn't need to say he's in love with Roman they both know he is, it's always been there, right from the start especially as he was the first one to say it out of the two shocking as it was.

 _"You dumbass, come here you aren't losing me ok?"_ Roman says a few minutes later, embracing the younger, smaller man.

 _"But you are mad at me aren't you?"_ Dean whispers from their embrace.

 _"No baby"_ He says softly.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Dean asks looking up sadly.

 _"I love you"_ Roman says simply.

 _"That didn't answer my question"_ Dean states.

Roman pulls Dean in for a kiss, Dean tastes like Vanilla, he doesn't know why, but Dean always tastes like Vanilla, you wouldn't think it to look at him, but then again Roman's the only one who would ever know that, _"Did that?"_ He asks smirking at Dean.

 _"Yes"_ Dean says casually, pulling his lover back in for a kiss.

 _"But at FastLane it's a different story"_ Dean says, causing Roman to chuckle, Dean raises his eyebrow questioning.

 _"No it won't be"_ Roman says, Dean looks a little bit confused, he knows on that night him and Roman will have to fight each other _"_ _You'll still have me, always"_ Roman says smiling at Dean, who just grins at the older man goofily.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please read and review x x x_**


	15. Yes

**_A/N: You guys are lucky that I am obsessed with these prompts I have found! Anyway how are you all doing? Hope you all have a great weekend and if you have any Prompts leave them in the reviews or PM me... I'll see if I can get some done for you..._**

 ** _Prompt: Dean knows he wants to propose to Roman, but the thing is Dean is a nervous wreck, how do you propose to the love of your life without screwing it up?_**

 ** _(Set Pre- Mistletoe Kisses but can be read alone)_**

 ** _HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY GUYS! :)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it x x x_**

* * *

It was Valentine's day, it had come around fast this year, almost crept up on him, this time last year Dean had been dating his current boyfriend for three weeks by that point, so he remembers the cheesy card he gave his other half that had a bee on it that said _**Bee Mine...**_ It made Dean chuckle even to this day.

But this Valentine's day was different, he had been with his boyfriend for a year and three weeks now.

So as Dean nervously paces in his bedroom he wonders why he didn't ask Roman this question three weeks ago?

Dean was ready to ask him three weeks ago probably a bit before then if he was being honest with himself, but then he panicked he became nervous as he looked Roman in the eye that night, how was he supposed to get down on one knee and confess his undying love to his Samoan boyfriend and ask him to marry him when he felt like a nervous wreck inside?

Dean was brought out his own thoughts when he heard his boyfriend's footsteps behind him, Dean side eyes the most beautiful man he's ever met and ever likely to meet in his life, his breath catching in his throat. Dean can't help but smile in the knowledge that the man he had his eyes on currently is _his man_ and no one can change that. Dean smiles brighter when he feels Roman's hand ruffle through his hair playfully, _"What are you staring at?"_ He asks, as Dean turns to face him fully, eyeing every movement the muscular Samoan is making, as he is buttoning up his black dress shirt.

 _"Just the most beautiful man I know"_ Dean says as his eyes meet Roman's.

Dean smirks as he sees Roman blushing.

It's so cute to see Roman blush, the man is so utterly humble, he doesn't see just how beautiful he is, seriously does he not look in a mirror Dean wonders.

 _"I know it's Valentine's day babe, but you don't have to be so corny"_ Roman says, kissing Dean's cheek, as he walks past him to get his shoes that he has stored under his bed, sitting down on their bed to put his shoes on, looking up at Dean who is still watching him with his intense gaze, his eyes unblinking not his normal gaze he has when he looks across at him, something is a little off about Dean recently, but Roman can't figure it out.

 _"See if your PA could see you now, I think she'd like you more"_ Roman teases Dean, who scowls across at him for a few seconds before replying, _"Renee likes me just fine thanks, and hurry up baby, the reservation is book for eight and it's nearly half seven"_ He says grabbing at his partners hands to hurry him up, Roman stands up a moment later, pulling Dean in for a sweet kiss.

 _"You know we don't have to go out? I honestly didn't mind us staying in"_ Roman says, his large hands finding Dean's waist underneath his suit jacket, gripping them a little bit, pulling the man towards him with ease causing a low groan from the man as their hips make contact.

 _"I know baby, but I wanted to spoil you"_ Dean says licking his lips.

 _"Like you don't do that enough"_ Roman says light heartedly laughing.

 _"Like you don't spoil me either?"_ Dean asks defensively.

Why was he being defensive?

 _"Come on you, Mr Punctual we're going to be late"_ Roman says shrugging off the way Dean was acting right now, putting it down to tiredness or work, his man had been working hard, Roman knew that and he loved him non-the-less even if some nights he didn't get to see Dean at all even though they lived together now, Roman catches Dean smaller hand in his, as he follows him out of their bedroom towards their front door.

* * *

Valentines day in New York, was always big, this year was no exception, as Dean and Roman made their way towards the car waiting for them, Dean hadn't just hired a normal car, he had hired a limo, a fucking limo Roman thought. When he met Dean he was this nervous guy who barely string a sentence together when he was in his presence, when a old family friend Chris Jericho had introduced the two Roman liked Dean, he wasn't what he thought he was going to be like, and Roman's glad that he gave Dean the chance, because Roman was normally picky with the guys he usually dated, he'd have one or two dates and then he'd blow them off but Dean was something else, something Roman couldn't and in all honesty he didn't want to shake off, here they are a year and three weeks later and Roman couldn't be happier.

Especially since he was living with the man he was in love with him.

Once they got in the limo, Roman looked across at Dean, his fingers tapping against the empty space between them, until Roman covered them with his, causing Dean to look at him, _"Was all this necessary?"_ Roman asks looking over at his nervous boyfriend smiling at him.

 _"Yeah, only the best for my man"_ Dean says smiling back at the long haired man.

 _"Well thank you"_ He says sincerely.

 _"You don't need to thank me.. "_ Dean says simply, before carrying on, _"Je_ sus _Ro, you deserve all the best things in the world and I want to give them to you"_ Dean says almost exasperatedly.

 _"Shut up, you already have, I have you don't I?"_ Roman says grinning at the smaller man, knowing he was winding him up.

 _"So you don't want you presents?"_ Dean asks leaning over to kiss his other half.

 _"I'm guessing they come after dinner?"_ Roman asks against Dean's lips and feels Dean's smirks against his, that's all the proof Roman needs.

A chauffeur opens the limo door, greeting both Roman and Dean formally by their Surnames, telling them to have a good night, which Dean smirks saying they definitely will, he was such a bad influence on him, sometimes.

Roman rolls his eyes as he watches his boyfriend open the door to the restaurant they were going to be eating in that night for him, only to feel Dean's hand slap his ass. That's his real motive for acting sweet, Dean Ambrose is anything else but sweet.

* * *

Roman excused himself to go to the bathroom a few moments ago, so far this night was going off without a hitch, the food was divine, the alcohol was flowing, but all the champagne did was cause Dean's anxiety to go into overdrive, the small blue box he had in his suit jacket pocket was burning a hole through it, it was a dead weight. Dean knew he had to ask, he couldn't wait any longer. Dean knew that Roman would see if he started acting any weirder than he already was acting. He smiles as Roman re-occupies the seat opposite him, and his heart skips a beat when Roman flashes his dazzling smile back at him.

Dean was starting to sweat he was sure of it, he was sure Roman knew something was wrong with him, and then he remembers something...

He knows how he's going to ask Roman Reigns to marry him.

 _"You know, Roman I had a dream last night"_ Dean says casually watching his boyfriend from across the dinner table.

 _"Oh yeah what was it about?"_ Roman says raising his eyebrow across at Dean seated opposite him, wondering why he'd bring up a dream now, Roman then hoped it wasn't an inappropriate one, knowing Dean it might have been.

 _"I proposed and you said yes"_ Dean says causally as if he doesn't really care about the words coming out of his mouth, Roman shoots him a look as if he's gone mad or maybe as if he had misheard what his boyfriend from how casual his tone of voice is, that is until Dean carries on, _"Would you make my dreams come true?"_ He whispers, as he gets down on one knee, in front a packed restaurant on Valentine's day (how corny can you get right? Dean muses), before he takes a deep breath and says, _"Roman Reigns from the moment you came into my life, I knew there was no one else I'd wanna spend my life with, will you Marry me?"_

 _"Yes"_ Roman says and it's the singular most beautiful word in the English dictionary to Dean right now.

So that is why Dean was acting so weird the past couple of weeks Roman thinks, as he pulls his man into his arm and kisses him, Dean was his fiancé.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed, Roman thinks as can see the smaller man's eyes shine with tears as he kisses him back.

 _"We need to go like now..."_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear, before he literally pulls his fiancé out of the crowded restaurant.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please read and review x x x_**


	16. Flustered

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Prompt: The first time Roman kisses Dean in the crowded hallway at Raw, leaves a certain one of them flustered, but which one?**_

* * *

Dean was waiting backstage, Roman had a match against Bray Wyatt, god how he annoyed Dean, all these mind games he tries to play with Roman it irritates him, he wants to punch his stupid face, but he knows that his two hundred and fifty pound Samoan, best friend and lover could fight his own battles.

Dean can't help but shamelessly grin as he sees his boyfriend appear through the black curtain, looking so damn fine.

In fairness when does Roman not look fine, Dean muses.

Roman smiles goofily across at Dean when he catches Dean staring straight at him, when he returns back stage.

There's always a buzz back stage, every one is always scattered around, not that Dean pays attention to them, and Roman doesn't either especially as he notices Dean.

Roman doesn't say anything as he approaches Dean who is leaning against a production crate casually, Roman slides up next to him, no words need to be exchanged, Dean just feels comfortable being around Roman, which is weird as Dean hates people, but Roman isn't just anyone.

Roman is his...

That changes everything.

Dean is so caught up in his own head, that it takes him a couple of seconds to realise that Roman is kissing him, Dean kisses him back obviously as it's Roman as if he's ever not going to.

It's the cat calls and wolf whistles, that bring Dean to the present and something weird happens, Dean Ambrose, the shameless Dean Ambrose feels like he is blushing and is speechless for the first time in his life.

* * *

 _"Roman"_ Dean says harshly as they enter the locker room together.

 _"Yeah?"_ Roman answers casually before he starts to strip off his black riot vest.

 _"Did you kiss me in public?"_ Dean asks as if he can't believe what just happened out there.

 _"We kiss in public all the time baby"_ Roman says chuckling softly.

 _"Yeah but not in front of a crowded hallway"_ Dean says irritated through gritted teeth.

 _"Dean, baby, are you getting flustered?"_ Roman says softly, totally ignoring the tone in Dean's voice, as he cups Dean's chin in his large hand.

 _"No you bastard I am not"_ Dean scoffs pulling away from his boyfriends grip.

 _"It's cute"_ Roman mocks him as he sees the pink blush in his boyfriends cheeks.

 _"Shut up"_ Dean scowls, shoving Roman away from him, with no aggression behind his push, that doesn't even rock his boyfriend at all.

 _"I love you"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear before sucking gently on his boyfriends earlobe, Roman can't help but smirk when he hears a low moan coming from Dean before he can reign it is.

 _"I love you too..."_ Dean says his breathing slightly hitched.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	17. Dean Hates Auto-Correct

_**A/N: I am back everyone, my account now seems to be working properly!**_

 _ **Prompt: Dean hates autocorrect. Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr.**_

* * *

Dean Ambrose wasn't exactly text savvy, but everyone else seemed to be, as he stared at his mobile phone which he didn't really understand why he needed this Samsung S whatever the hell it was, but Roman said he needed a decent phone that he could contact him on as the old school piece of junk he was carrying around with him was just that a piece of junk that only worked part time, Dean only really had it because he was obsessed with playing Snake.

 _(A decade to late, right? Roman said.)_

Dean's sad, an emotion he's not all together ok with, but he's sad, because his best friend Roman is going away on this European tour with work obviously, but this year they are doing different shows so they won't be spending much time together over the next few weeks and as much as Dean wants to say he's fine, he knows he's not fine with this.

 _(The worst part is, Dean can't help but wonder how Roman feels about this? Is Roman even thinking about this at all?)_

Dean struggles internally with this, it's a hard piece of information to digest that Dean actually cares about someone, someone who deserves so much better than him as a friend.

Roman's all the good things about this world, all the right things about this cold, harsh reality, he's also the reason Dean knows that there is a word called love.

Someone a long time ago told Dean in order to love someone you have to first love yourself, but Dean told them that the statement was total and utterly BS, because Dean has never loved himself but Roman on the other hand, he's loved Roman since he met him, he's his best friend that's why, but also because Roman almost makes him forget how to hate himself.

Dean pulls out his phone to send Roman a text on his smart-thingy.

Hey wanna bang? - Dean.

Send.

Hang*

 _(Damn, Dean mutters)_

Send.

I mean. Whatever.

Send.

Damn autocorrect bullshit, Dean knew what he wanted to say, he could picture Roman in the gym laughing at him now, probably about to send a text back to insult him but all he gets back is one word.

Sure.

Dean smiles down at the text without realising it.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	18. Gravity Falls Finale

_**A/N: I feel like I haven't wrote in a ages so I am back here writing some one-shots!**_

 _ **Prompt: Roman and Dean are watching the Gravity Falls Finale...(this one is dedicated to the most awesome person I know on tumblr myhandisempty)**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Dean was wrapped up in his boyfriend Roman's arms sitting on his comfy black couch back in Cincy, Ohio, his home town, as they had a couple of days off and Dean only wanted to do one thing right now and no it wasn't to drag Roman up to bed like he normally would of, but instead he just _HAD_ to watch the Gravity Falls Finale.

Dean remembers the first time he watched it, the first episode of Gravity Falls, they were both still down in NXT, it was the first time they had shared a hotel room, separate beds of course because at the time they were just friends getting to know each other as they heard they were going to be put together in a group alongside Seth Rollins, the larger of the two men was flicking through the Television channels and then something caught Dean's eye, it just so happened to be Gravity Falls and ever since then the two friends, who turned best friends to lovers have watched every episode together ever since...

 _The hotel room was dark, the only light that illuminated the room was the flickering from the television, Dean had a scowl on his face as he looked across to the bed nearest the door that was being occupied by Roman Reigns, said man was flicking from channel to channel and it was getting on his nerves, he didn't know Roman all that well, yeah they'd had a one match against each other and a few where they tagged team down in FCW and now they were in NXT and they'd just heard from Talent and Relations that they would be forming a stable with Seth Rollins also. Dean remembers earlier on looking at the two and saying in his head he'd rather room with Roman than Seth, Seth for all intense purposes was a brat and Dean wasn't his biggest fan and right now he felt the same way about Roman._

 _Dean's attention was caught by the television set the dramatic music, what looked like a car chase, it was a cartoon but it had Dean hooked, "Leave this on big guy" Dean said not taking his eyes off the Television set, so he missed the look Roman threw his way, but Dean did notice that Roman listened and stopped channel surfing, they spent the next thirty or so minutes in pure comfortable silence._

 _"That was pretty cool for a cartoon" Roman said when it ended, Dean shoots his head up to look at his companion, "Hell yeah it was" Was all Dean said in response before turning on his side and closing his eyes._

* * *

 _"I heard this one is an hour long"_ Roman says, as he feels Dean starting to get comfortable against him, _"Really? That is amazing!"_ Dean says as if to mock Roman's information, tilting his head up to meet Roman's gaze and sticks his tongue out at him.

 _"Shhh you, it's about to start"_ Roman replies before feeling Dean's elbow hitting his stomach, Roman just wraps his arms tighter around Dean so the younger, man can't move out of his grip, but he also can't elbow Roman anymore either.

 _"That's better"_ Roman mummers, kissing the top of Dean's head just as the episode is about to start.

This is seriously the only time Dean is quiet Roman notes especially as he's around the man a lot, he knows Dean really well.

 _Roman remembers how into the cartoon Dean and himself watched the first night they roomed together, they didn't really speak after that, apart from the times they'd bump into each other around NXT, Roman thought Dean was cool, but didn't think Dean liked him all that much, even when they'd be training or working out Dean would watch him but say nothing._

 _It un-nerved him, a little bit._

 _Roman remembers getting to the hotel that they were being put up in that night, "Here's your key Mr Reigns" the receptionist told him with a smile._

 _"Thank you" He replies, "Mr Ambrose has already check in, I hope you both have a good night" She says as she points him to the nearest set of lifts._

 _Dean was in his room, why?_

 _They were sharing a room why wasn't he told this?_

 _As soon as he enters the room, low and behold there is Dean Ambrose, grinning up at him, Roman has a sense of deja vu._

 _"There you are, I thought you were gonna miss it!" Dean says excitedly, this is more than he says when they are at work together and definitely more than when he is undressing him with his eyes (even if Ambrose says he doesn't see him) and Dean actually seems happy to see him which is weird._

 _"Miss what?" Roman says dropping his bag to the floor beside his designated bed, and sitting down on him._

 _"Our show, obviously" Dean says as he nods towards the TV and there it was, the cartoon from last Friday night._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Roman teases lying back down on the bed, he catches the smile on Dean's face as he replies._

* * *

Watching The Finale both men are silent except for the occasional gasps for the shocks and twists through out the episode, more from Dean than Roman, watching Gravity Falls is their thing, that was the reason Roman watched it in the beginning but now it's because he is just as into it as Dean is, Dean's like the show's number one fan he's sure of it, never missed an episode, can't go out on a Friday Night unless they have watched it together, even when they'd had arguments they still had to watch it together in awkward silence, but by the time the episode was over they'd be speaking again episode.

Dean felt he had gone on an emotional rollercoaster during the final episode from laughing at Mabel Land, but thinking the Kitty Judge was cute, to being annoyed that both Stan's were fighting still and now he felt Sad, Stan became a hero, but he risked his whole life and memories to make sure the town survived.

 _"B-but Stan lost his memory?"_ Dean asks, his voice low and sounds so sad.

 _"Baby, I am sure they will figure out a way to help his regain his memory"_ Roman reassures Dean, running his hand through his boyfriends hair.

 _"But he's the hero, it can't end like this"_ Dean says dramatically, Roman has to stifle a laugh.

 _"See look"_ Roman says, as Mabel pulls out the photo album and Waddles jumps on Stan who remembers the pigs name.

 _"My man is so clever"_ Dean says smiling up at Roman.

 _"Damn right"_ Roman says smugly and Dean becomes quiet once more.

 _"The mystery shack can't close, how dare Stan do this! See look even Soos agrees!"_ Dean speaks up in a few moments later.

 _"Dean, come on, the mystery shack isn't gonna close, see look Soos is taking over"_ Roman says once again, reassuring his boyfriend.

 _"I think we should have a boat and travel around the world"_ Dean says sitting up facing Roman as Gravity Falls comes to an end.

 _"What would we name it?"_ Roman asks Dean, even if he fully knows what the man beside him is going to reply with.

 _"Ambreigns obviously"_ Dean replies, punching Roman's shoulder jokingly.

 _"You're an idiot"_ Roman says, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

 _"Let me guess you'd call it The Believe That Boat?"_ Dean teases Roman as he rests his head against his shoulder, he feels Roman chuckle lightly making him smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	19. Brown

_**A/N: I feel like I haven't wrote in a ages so I am back here writing some one-shots!**_

 _ **Prompt: Roman wears coloured contacts and Dean hates them. (super short drabble)**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

 _Brown..._

Brown to some maybe a dull colour, but it's Dean's favourite colour, when some asks him why he normally responds with _"It's the same colour as Jack Daniels, alright?"_ Dean's on the defensive, he doesn't know why, yeah he likes Jack Daniels has done for many years, but it's not the reason brown is his favourite colour, it's because brown is also coincidently the natural eye colour of his man, the one and only Roman Reigns.

Roman Reigns, two hundred and sixty five pounds of Samoan sex god himself, has the most beautiful chocolatey brown eyes but while they are working no one sees them but him, he normally has his coloured contacts on, so his eyes become a range of colours from blue to grey.

All Dean can think is how he prefers Roman's natural eyes to the ones he sees when he is standing next to him or across from him in a WWE ring- Not that Roman looks any less handsome, but he does look beautiful with his brown eyes and when those brown eyes are locked on Dean's blue eyes.

That is when Dean feels his happiest.

His most alive.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	20. I hate to break it to you

_**A/N: One-Shot Time...**_

 _ **Plot: "We aren't becoming like them..." "I hate to break it to you baby, but we are worse"**_

 _ **Ambreigns and Centon Pairings**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Dean Ambrose finds himself leaning on the white wall on the other side of the locker room, Dean's eyes are normally focused on one person in particular, but that person isn't in the room well not at this point he's not anyway.

Dean's actually watching a couple on the other side of the locker room who are too engrossed in each other to realise that Dean's staring right at them.

John Cena and his long term partner Randy Orton, the two had been together for many years this was common knowledge around the backstage area, Dean wondered how they could still be so loved up after all these years, it was a new concept to Dean, love that is, when he was young he didn't see stable, loving relationships, just a drugged up mum and dad, not exactly Romeo and Juliet stuff. Watching John and Randy as long as he's known them Dean has been noticing the things they do that subtly shows they are a couple to other people around them; their glances to each other, their smiles, the constant need to be around each other, the little subtle ways they are always touching each other, shoulders bumping, their legs touching, their hands hanging close to each other they might as well have been holding hands.

 _"We aren't becoming like them"_ Dean whispers to the long raven haired man who has his arms wrapped around his waist loosely, Dean hears a laugh in response, he spins on his heel to face Roman Reigns, his hands falling back down towards his own sides.

 _"What is so funny?"_ Dean demands to know, what Roman finds so funny, as he sees Roman attempt to stifle yet another laugh he has coming and fails miserable.

 _"I hate to break it you baby, but we are worse"_ Roman says in a serious tone of voice.

 _"Explain yourself Reigns"_ Dean says in disbelief.

He and Roman aren't that bad are they? Dean thinks.

 _"Well where do I start, the fact that you only smile when I am around, you are normally with me and when you aren't you are normally asking where I am or you are at least thinking about me, you and maybe I do it to constantly find a way to touch each other whenever possibly, fist bumps, hugs, shoulders touching, kissing my head Dean, do I really need to go on?"_ Roman asks as he lists nearly the same things that Dean has listed about John and Randy and why they were so cheesy.

 _"I-"_ Dean starts to say something.

 _"Dean, it's a part of being in love, it's natural"_ Roman cuts Dean off as he places his hands on Dean's shoulders forcing the smaller man to look up into Roman's brown eyes.

 _"If you say so"_ Dean dismisses the idea as he breaks eye contact with the taller man.

 _"I do Deano, and I love you"_ Roman whispers in Dean's ear.

* * *

John Cena looks across at Randy Orton, he smiles and then throws a glance at Roman and Dean who are pushing each other and laughing on the other side of the room, _"Remember when we were like them?"_ He asks with a fond regard in his voice, _"John, we were never that bad, I mean if you are looking for Roman you'll find Dean too and vice versa, it's like they can't be apart"_ Randy replies, as he rolls his eyes looking at the younger couple across from them, not that he had anything against them, he just liked winding John up really.

 _"Babe, I hate to break it you but we were the exact same"_ John says laughing at his boyfriend who was sitting next to him, who is scowling at him now.

 _"Why do you always have to be right, Cena?"_ Randy asks slightly annoyed at his perfect boyfriend.

 _"Oh so I was right was I?"_ John says mocking Randy.

 _"Shut up jackass"_ Randy says shoving John slightly.

 _"Love you too Orton"_ John says laughing.

 _"It's a good job I love you Cena or I'd kick your ass right now for annoying me so much"_ Randy responds pulling John back towards him softly.

* * *

 _"Hey do you guys fancy going for a drink?"_ Dean asks as he looks across at John and Randy, who are sitting quietly together as Roman is getting changed.

 _"Sure why not?"_ Randy replies back.

 _"Did you just invite Cena and Orton for a drink?"_ Roman whispers to Dean, wondering what his boyfriend was up to.

 _"Yeah since we are like the new, younger and clearly hotter version of them, I thought it would be_ nice" He replies back, as he stands close to Roman, his eyes lingering on his body before moving up to meet his eyes.

 _"Dean you know you can't say stuff like that right?"_ Roman asks him as if Dean had gone mad.

 _"Xavier said people ship Ambreigns more than Centon ok?"_ Dean hisses back quietly.

 _"Since when did you know about shipping?"_ Roman chuckles.

 _"Since it involves my man, I know about it"_ Dean says possessively, causing Roman to smirk across at his partner, knowing how Dean hates people talking about Roman being better suited to other people other than Dean.

 _"You two ready to go?"_ John asks Roman and Dean.

 _"Yeah"_ Roman and Dean reply in unison, missing the look that John flashes at Randy to say I told you so, that is exactly how Randy and John were in the beginning, sickeningly sweet.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	21. WWE Draft

**A/N: Just a little one-shot after the Draft last night!**

 **PLOT: Dean's a lil sad after the draft because Roman won't be with him on SmackDown Live.**

 **I hope you like it x x x**

* * *

Dean smiled a bittersweet smile backstage as they announced his best friends name, Roman had just been drafted to RAW, whereas he himself was the first draft pick for SmackDown Live. Stephanie took what was his and there was no way in hell that Dean was letting Seth take his championship to Raw as well.

Somehow Dean managed to keep his focus and he retained his championship, even if his mind wasn't 100% on his match with Seth Rollins on the first ever SmackDown Live show, Dean knows it should be, but he kept thinking about the implications of the draft and what that meant for him and his best friend

Shane and Bryan congratulate him on his win, Dean knows it was a good match but not his best match he's ever fought in, but with the draft that has just happened, it was like Seth and The Authority were winning all over again.

Dean couldn't stand it.

 _"Yo, where's the fire dude?"_ Dean hears someone speak just as he is about to collide into someone, he has to look up twice, as it is Big Cass, _"Sorry dude, congrats on being drafted to Raw"_ Dean says, half attempting to smile.

 _"Let me guess, you aren't happy because your boyfriend hasn't been drafted to SmackDown wiv yo?"_ The taller man asks with a smirk on his face.

 _"Roman isn't my boyfriend"_ Dean answers pitifully.

 _"You knew exactly who I was talking about though didn't you?"_ Big Cass asks Dean.

 _"Whatever"_ The WWE Champion mutters before walking away, only to be stopped by Big Cass speaking again.

 _"Well D, the thing is Carmella got drafted but she's gonna be on SmackDown instead of at Raw with me and 'Zo"_ Big Cass says and Dean swivels on his heels to face the his friend again, _"That doesn't mean I'm not going to miss her like crazy.. BUT it doesn't mean i'm not gonna see her ever again, it just means it won't be everyday, so you and Roman will be-"_ Big Cass is explaining to Dean.

 _"Fine"_ Dean interrupts Big Cass, he nods his head at his friend before turning almost sprinting away out of the arena, _"Oh by the way, congrats to the Princess"_ Dean shouts back, before exiting the building.

* * *

The phone rings and rings, he shakes his head, he knew the other man wouldn't take the news well, especially after his thirty day suspension and now they would be pitted against each other in a match on Sunday and then they wouldn't be on the same show again.

Stephanie was playing with his emotions, she doesn't care about anyone but herself.

When he finally gets to his best friends answerphone he decides just to leave a voicemail..

 ** _Hey, I just wanted to check in and make sure you are ok before I see you on Sunday, just call me ok? I'm worried about you..._**

* * *

After his five hour flight he has a rental car waiting for him when he lands, the whole time he was on the plane he attempts to try and formulate how to process how he feels, it's an overwhelming and emotional time for him.

He knocks on all to familiar door.

He takes a deep breath.

The door opens a few moments later, before his brain can catch up with his heart he's launched himself fully at the other man, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and his legs around his thick waist.

 _"Hi"_ Dean says nervously meeting Roman's brown eyes.

 _"Hi"_ The older man says, _"Is there something you want to tell me Dean?"_ He asks, as his large hands come to rest on his best friends waist.

 _"Ok.. I just, with you, I-"_ Dean nervously babbles.

 _"Dean?"_ Roman asks his best friend and partner in crime, he's normally so confident speaking.

 _"I don't want you to be on Raw with Seth"_ Dean says burying his head into Roman's neck.

 _"Did you have another fight with Seth?"_ Roman asks, stroking Dean's hair with one of his hands.

 _"No"_ Dean shakes his head softly.

 _"Then what is it?"_ Roman asks, tipping Dean's head to look at him.

 _"I love you and I don't want you to be with anyone else"_ Dean explains.

 _"And what you think because of the draft I'm going to fall in love with Seth instead of you because I'll see him more than you"_ Roman asks while laughing.

 _"No, there's more attractive people than Seth on your roster"_ Dean says flicking Roman in the forehead.

 _"I didn't realize you were on my roster babe"_ Roman says, kissing dean softly.

 _"So you flew all the way here to tell me this?"_ Roman asks, as soon as he's pulled away.

 _"Yeah..."_ Dean mummers breathlessly.

 _"Would explain why you didn't answer when I called you"_ Roman says, sitting down on the sofa, with Dean sitting on his lap.

 _"Well I'm here now, maybe we can do something before I fly our tomorrow morning..."_ Dean says snuggling into Roman, kissing his jawline.

 _"I mean I'm tired babe"_ Roman says.

 _"Romann!"_ Dean whines.

 _"I'm just joking, c'mere"_ Roman says pulling Dean towards him possessively.

 _"I love you too by the way"_ Roman whispers.

 _"I thought thirty days without you was bad enough, but now I have to spend more nights away from my own personal furnace"_ Dean sighs.

 _"Babe, you do realize it's summer, right?"_ Roman says and gets hit in the face with one of his cushions.

 _"It was my was of saying I'd miss you idiot"_ Dean says smiling up at him.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


End file.
